


Florence Saga: Wonderful World

by Kuronekw



Category: Deponia (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Adventures, F/M, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 36,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuronekw/pseuds/Kuronekw
Summary: Second story, continuous of Florence Saga: ElisiaIn This cool adventure you will know the two new protagonists, the young Elisabeth and Klaus.Both 16-year-olds, the first dreams of becoming a strong adventurer, so that they can travel all over Deponia, the second instead, fixed with swords, would like to become a famous mercenary!But when the threat looms over the city of Krem will they be able to face the new enemy?





	1. The girl from Krem

**Author's Note:**

> I know this story is a part of Deponia fandom, but for me it became something unique and original, the characters and places are completely different. I also thank the game for granting me the inspiration  
> To see Elisabeth and Klaus visit my Tumblr profile or Google plus ---> kuronekw

-I’m gonna be late, I’m gonna be late-  
Elisabeth was spinning around the house like a hurricane.  
First she got out the bed, then she ran to the bathroom, dressed up quickly and literally swallowed her breakfast. She did all that under the concerned look of her mother, who had to predict her movements in order to avoid a collision.  
-Elisabeth, eat calmly- told her Goal when she saw her with full cheeks.  
\- uhmuhhfum!!!- answered the girl as she swallowed a bite with milk.  
-Yes mum, thanks, bye- she sent her a flying kiss and ran outside. As soon as she opened the door, she met her dad.  
-Hi dad, I’m in a hurry, see you later!- and she ran away before he could say hello.  
-What’s with the rush?- he then asked once he stepped into the house.  
\- The new semester begins today-  
-I wasn’t as enthusiastic the first days of school- he said, pouring himself coffee into a mug.  
-I wouldn’t know, maybe she has “ _friends_ ” to meet- she said with a hint of malice.  
He almost spilled all the coffee.  
-“ _Friends_ ”?- he said.  
She giggled.  
-C’mon, Rufus, she’s sixteen now, let her breath- she calmed him down.  
Rufus smirked.  
-Goal, we’ve discussed it, not until she’s 21- he pointed out.  
The woman shook her head.  
-Ah about that- she continued –Cletus’s looking for you, he says he’s got something to show you-  
-Maybe he finally finished what he was working on- he said, then grabbed some papers from the table –Ok, I’ll go then-  
-Rufus-  
He turned.  
-Don’t pick her up from school, you know you embarrass her- she recommended him.  
He avoided her look.  
-Yes sure, we discussed it already, didn’t we?- he said –I’ll go, have a nice day at work-  
The two quickly kissed goodbye.  
-You too…-  
   
A dust cloud raised on Krem’s streets, a young girl was travelling along the most hidden alleys to reach school as fast as she could.  
Her long dark hair were blowing in the wind, halted by a pair of big glasses the young girl always liked to wear.  
She jumped over kiosks, much elegantly dodged citizens, she had such a wide stride that a couple of times she nearly fell with little grace.  
By now, almost everyone in town knew Elisabeth’s exuberance, all of them, or at least who managed to, told her hello while she speeded through the tunnels, when finally with one last jump she arrived in front of the school’s building.  
-I’M HERE- she exclaimed, her hands up in the air and visibly panting.  
-Elisabeth?!- a boy was waiting for her near the entry.  
-Heila Klaus- the young girl exclaimed.  
The boy with a ash blond ponytail was leaning against the wall.  
His full name was Klaus Wildfang, surname he took from his mother.  
-Why on earth do you always run to school?- he asked approaching her and picking at the rebellious lock that grew on her head.  
The girl started running on the spot.  
-It’s good for the health!- she answered and suddenly stopped, bending her right arm to show her muscles.  
The young boy shook his head.  
-C’mon, let’s go inside, today we start again- he said yawning and showing lack of interest.  
The girl’s eyes, instead, were shining.  
The two were walking down the school’s square.  
-Don’t tell me you’re so happy about that thing…- he then said, as if suddenly it all clicked.  
Elisabeth didn’t answer, but she looked at him nodding.  
-You know your father will never let you-  
The girl frowned.  
-Not this time, I’ll finally prove him I can take care of myself- she said firmly.  
School in Krem was split into two different semesters, the one they were about to face was the second, that started in January. Then there was the usual division in classes and according to the age, but the study involved practical subjects you could only learn from age 16, one of those, the one Elisabeth desired to learn above everything else in the world, was the security corps of the city.  
-The security corps is extremely cool, they teach you how to fight- kept on repeating Ellie even after they entered the class.  
-Bah, I found it you’re forced to do it- said his friend.  
The boy sighed.  
-It’s just that I don’t care about this stuff, all I want is to leave this place-  
-So do I!- exclaimed Elisabeth –I dream of becoming an adventurer-  
-I know that well, but why do you want to join the security corps?-  
-Because there I will become stronger, so my father will have to accept my moving away-  
He half-closed one eye and yawned.  
-Elisabeth…- Klaus was about to tell her something when the teacher walked in.  
The boy stood up to salute and then sat back.  
-You’ll tell me after, ok?!- she said winking.  
Klaus shook his head as if after was too late.  
-So kids, I’ll start right away making a list of a few provisions made for some courses- the professor didn’t make any small talk.  
-Actually there’s not much to say, except…- he paused –from this year girls won’t be allowed to join the security corps course anymore- he closed the register.  
Silence.  
-WHAAAAAT!?- exclaimed Elisabeth standing up.  
The teacher half-closed his eyes, he was expecting that. While Klaus touched his face with a hand, he knew…but he didn’t find a way to tell her.  
-Elisabeth, it appears the security corps has plenty of recruits on the way, there’s no need for…-  
-But why just girls?!- she interrupted him.  
-Here…well- mister Saizo was in difficulties saying in –orders from on high- he concluded.  
Elisabeth burst with anger. Orders from on high?! And who was higher than her father, who was chief of the security corps.  
   
Rufus’ back shivered so much he tied his arms.  
-Are you cold?- asked Cletus nearby.  
-No…but I still have a bad feeling…- he said with a hint of fear in his words.  
-Anyhow, I wanted to show you this- said Cletus.  
The two brothers walked into a room you could only access through a special pass. There were many monitors on the walls, a big table in the middle with a bunch of papers on it and bumph with codes, numbers and theorems.  
That was the room where Cletus studied new and more advanced technologies day after day.  
The city of Krem had improved much during those past 16 years, now it could use a technology similar to Elysium’s, or even better, thanks to the researches carried by Rufus and Cletus with the local scientists.  
-Always said you’re an overachiever- said Rufus leafing through some projects.  
Cletus moved closer to a small pedestal and it took an apparently small object of cylindrical shape.  
-So in the end you made it?- asked then Rufus.  
-This weapon isn’t exactly like Ryse, but…- said Cletus showing it to him.  
-But?- urged him Rufus.  
-Let’s say it’s similar but it works differently, anyone could use it but only if moved by a strong belief-  
Rufus looked confused.  
Cletus sighed.  
-Basically it understands one’s strength, the stronger you are the stronger it is-  
They looked at each other.  
-Did you understand?!- asked Cletus.  
-But why didn’t you just make a weapon that works by command?- wondered then Rufus.  
Cletus looked at his work, the weapon was metal made and it reminded a little cane.  
-Because this way you’re able to completely use your power, you’re not limited- he said.  
-A new smart technology…- said Rufus.  
-Let’s say so, it needs testing-  
-Do you have someone in mind?- asked his brother.  
Cletus looked thoughtful.  
-Maybe Klaus- suggested him Rufus.  
-No, that lazybones only likes swords- Cletus looked at Rufus -Maybe…- he said.  
-No!- he immediately said -No way-  
Cletus snorted.  
-C’mon Rufus, what are you worried about?- the brother then put the weapon on the table –the kids inherited our same feature-  
-That’s why I should send her to die?!-  
Cletus frowned.  
-Why are you always this tragic, you also forbid girls to join the security corps-  
Rufus looked away.  
-we’ve cadets, we don’t need more-  
The brother raised his eyebrows.  
-She won’t forgive you…- said Cletus.  
-I know- said the other, cutting the conversation short –but changing the subject, have you heard from him?-  
Cletus leaned against the table.  
-A week ago, everything appears to be calm down there- answered Cletus.  
Rufus approached his brother.  
-You know as well as I do that…anytime now- he said.  
Cletus shook his head.  
-I can’t risk it- continued Rufus.  
-No, Rufus, you don’t want to risk it- said his brother staring at him in the eyes –You could prepare her for the worst and instead you keep her safe like an overprotective mother- he paused –how long do you think you can keep her locked?-  
Rufus sighed.  
-Don’t think I haven’t given that any thought- he added.  
In that moment someone walked in the room, the brothers turned in unison.  
-So, what did I miss?- said the person next to the door.


	2. I need a favor

-WHEREEEEE??- Elisabeth walked into the house slamming the door.  
Goal, who was in the kitchen, jumped out of the scare.  
The young girl quickly checked all rooms, then she arrived in the kitchen, furious.  
-Honey- Goal approached her –you’re scaring me, what’s up?-  
The girl bowed her head and closer her fists.  
-Did you know, mum?- she then asked.  
Goal looked at her confused.  
-Dad forbid girls to join the security corps-  
Goal closed her eyes, as if that was something she had already discussed with Rufus but that she didn’t believe he had done.  
-Ellie, listen to me-  
-NO! I won’t listen to anyone anymore- she said dodging her mother and running outside.  
In that moment Tony was arriving, she only caught a glimpse of Elisabeth while she walked in uncertainly.  
-Am I wrong or was she furious?- said the friend walking in.  
-I think she won’t forgive him for this one- said Goal.  
-Rufus pulled one of his usual stunts?- asked Tony, as if the answer was predictable.  
Goal sighed.  
-What brings you here?- said then the friend while welcoming Tony in the house.  
-I brought you the file you requested- she answered, placing a long pile of papers on the table.  
-Ah thanks!-  
In those years, Goal had become a teacher in Krem’s school, she taught both Deponians and Elysians who had evacuated Elysium for a few years. Specifically, she taught kids the history of the two towns and of the planet. Tony, on the other hand, having always been keen on manual labor jobs, dealt with construction sites for the new buildings in town.

-Speak of the devil- exclaimed Rufus –I was just about to contact you- he then told the person next to the door. He was wearing a long tunic with a hood, so it was impossible to see his face, and resistant brown fabric gloves.  
-I have news- said the man, whose voice proved he was not old.  
He placed some papers on the table.  
-That’s the last report, it dates back to three days ago- he added.  
-They’re getting closer…- said Cletus thoughtful.  
-I don’t believe they’ll attack for now- continued the man in the hood.  
Meanwhile, Rufus was leaning against the table and reading scrumptiously those papers.  
-if we can’t predict the attack, you’ll have to evacuate- continued the mystery man.  
-We built security buildings…- intervened Cletus.  
-No, they won’t be enough, they’ll blow up the entire area- he retorted.  
-We won’t escape- said Rufus as he kept looking at those papers –we won’t abandon the city-  
-Are you gonna send everybody to die?- sarcastically asked the man.  
-Today we’re training the recruits, why don’t you come and take a look?- retorted Rufus.  
Cletus looked at his brother.  
-Are you planning on going?- he asked, since he didn’t usually watched the trainings.  
-Today I want to see if there’s someone promising- he answered, looking away.  
But Cletus was the last person you could lie to, so he just shook his head.  
The man in the hood smacked his lips.  
-Those soldiers will fight with no remorse, moved by anger and grudge- said the man, trying to find sense in all that stubbornness.  
-So will our soldiers!- said Rufus, who was now staring at both of them –we’ll make them understand they’ve been used- he concluded firmly.  
-So in the end you decided to declare war- answered the other and looked at Cletus for backup.  
But Cletus sighed in return.  
-unfortunately there’s no way to change his mind- he answered.  
-If we can avoid it, so much the better- Rufus looked straight to the man, as if he could scrutinize him through the eyes –we’ll save the civilians and try and amicable approach- he said and the man in the hood laughed in return.  
-The usual pacifist- he said –But you’re the chief of the security corps of this town, so ponder you options carefully- the man then moved closer to Rufus –if you act out of pride, you’ll end up getting hurt- he concluded.  
Rufus looked away, he had already decided.  
-I’ll go on with my job, I have information at the moment but I want to make sure it’s true- he said and he backed away towards the exit –ah…- he exclaimed before going out.  
-It’s surprising you were able to build another- he told Cletus.  
Cletus looked at the weapon he was holding.  
-It will be even more surprising when someone brandish it- and he stared at Rufus.  
The boy sighed.  
-Look…- he then told the man –there’s something I’d like you to do for me-  
The man looked at Rufus.  
-Another one?- he said.  
-You’re the only one who can do this- he answered firmly.  
The man crossed his arms.  
-Let’s hear it-


	3. The opportunity

-I knew I’d found you here-  
Elisabeth sat laying against a tree on the suburban hill.  
-What do you want?- she asked annoyed to Klaus.  
-There’s no need to be so aggressive- he answered and sat next to her.  
The girl brought the knees to her chest and placed her face on them, the long hair touching the fresh grass on the ground.  
-it’s even lower- then whispered Klaus.  
-Yes- said Ellie.  
They were surely talking about Elysium, the magnificent city had lowered a lot during the past 16 years and was now uninhabited, according to everybody it was just a matter of time before it hit the ground.  
-It had to be amazing once upon a time, there in the sky- continued Klaus stretching out on the green lawn with the arms behind his head.  
Klaus always wore a long copper coat with black t-shirt and trousers underneath.  
Ellie kept on observing the immense blue.  
-I want to leave this place, Klaus- she then said.  
-So do I…- he retorted.  
-But you can, I’m confined here-  
-listen, why don’t you just sneak in during trainings?-  
-Are you insane? My father’s the chief of guards, he’d notice-  
-then cut you hair, dress like a man and…-  
The girl sharpened her look and froze him.  
-C’mon, I was kidding- he defended himself and sat.  
-We have our first training today, why don’t you come see?- he then said.  
-What for?- she said disconsolately.  
-Maybe you can show your father what you can do- Klaus winked.  
The young girl thought about it, then she slowly got heated with that idea.  
-I could show him how much I trained those past years!- she said, her enthusiasm growing.  
She stood up.  
-Klaus, you’re not a complete idiot then- she said.  
He pranced.  
-No wait, idiot?- he said once he realized the comment.  
-C’mon, let’s go or we’ll be late-  
Elisabeth grabbed his arm.  
-Do you really think I’m an idiot?- he continued.  
But she laughed in return and without adding a word she dragged him with her.  
   
-Here we are- said Klaus.  
Elisabeth stood behind him, he was tall enough to hide her and she wanted to be seen the least that she could.  
The two kids entered the building and headed to the recruits’ area. They were pretty early, but it was best to make sure Rufus wasn’t nearby.  
-Ok, usually uncle never comes to watch the recruits…- told her Klaus.  
-Is that supposed to reassure me?- she said glaring at him –I want him to see me- she said while entering the aforesaid area.  
The place was incredibly wide, there was equipment on both sides, blunted swords, wooden canes and of course target practice, too.  
Elisabeth opened her eyes wide and wished to train with everything she saw.  
-Heila Klaus- a man approached the two friends.  
Klaus told him hello back, that was their teacher.  
-So you’ll be training with us from today?- asked the man.  
Actually Klaus didn’t need group trainings, since he had had private teachers to teach him how to fight since he was a child, because of this the idea filled him with enthusiasm.  
-Orders from on high- he said annoyed.  
-I see you brought a fri…- the man paused and scrutinized Ellie –she…she’s the daughter of the commander- he said bewildered.  
-She’s Elisabeth- introduced her Klaus.  
For better or for worse everybody in Krem knew Elisabeth, the red bandana she wore around her neck was her signature.  
-Something wrong?- asked the girl noticing the man’s awkwardness.  
-Here…we’ve been told to-  
-Heila Stain- a voice from behind the kids greeted the master.  
Panicking, the man saluted.  
-Commander- he said.  
Klaus and Ellie turned mechanically, then Klaus slowly moved from Elisabeth…further and further…and the master with him.  
Elisabeth’s look crossed her father’s, he stood there with his hand in the air.  
Cletus, who was near him, started staring at them both and, when he realized things were gonna get ugly, he turned whistling, but Rufus grabbed him from the collar.  
-DAAAAAAAAAAAD- roared Elisabeth, her hair were electrified for a moment, like cats’ fur when they’re nervous or scared.  
The young girl approached him stomping her feet, her arms stretched and her fists closed.  
Cletus started sweating, he was familiar with girls’ sudden mood changes.  
The girl stopped one feet before them, closed her eyes and grinded her teeth.  
-Why did you give that stupid order?!- she yelled while she nonviolently punched her fists on her father’s chest.  
Cletus caught his breath, like Klaus and Stain were bewildered by that sudden change of aggression.  
-I knew you’d come anyway- said Rufus, who knew her daughter well enough to know how she would act.  
-I’ll prove you I can train with everybody else- she continued –You won’t bring me home-  
-I know this well- he said, with such a calm to create both Cletus and Ellie’s bewilderment.  
-Really…- exclaimed the daughter.  
In that moment a tall, young and uniformed man walked in.  
-Did you call me, sir?- he said saluting.  
-Yes, I’d like you to train with this girl- he said.  
The boy looked at Elisabeth.  
The girl scrutinized him, he was as tall as Klaus, with carefree red hair and a right comb over, his ruby red eyes shone with the reflection of the girl in front of him.  
-Rufus, are you sure? Trevor is one of our best cadets- whispered Cletus in his brother’s ears.  
But Rufus smiled in return.  
Klaus approached the two kids.  
-Hi, Klaus- greeted him Trevor.  
-Trevor- said the other.  
The two looked at each other, Elisabeth thought she’d seen sparks of challenge in their eyes.  
-All right, let’s do it this way-  
Rufus called them back, then he glimpsed towards one of the doors in the big room.  
-If Ellie succeeds in hitting Trevor, I’ll let her train here-  
The girl frowned, determined.  
Cletus touched his own face, the brother predicted everything.  
Trevor started stretching and grabbed one of the wooden canes for training.  
Elisabeth did the same.  
-Ah no, Ellie- beckoned her her father –you use this- and he threw a small cylindrical metal-made cane.  
The girl caught it and looked at him in confusion.  
-Isn’t it way too short?- she said observing the weird object.  
Then Rufus looked at Cletus who stared at him back in return, shaking his head.  
-Let’s see who’s right- he told his brother in a low tone.  
-All right, let’s go in the center- summoned them Stain –No foul play, remember it’s a training-  
The two stared at each other intensely, Elisabeth looked rather firm, the other was relaxed.  
-Let’s start!- exclaimed the master.  
Meanwhile, someone was watching the fight.  
 


	4. A mysterious force

Ellie was on guard, she didn’t know how to use the weapon since it was too short to grab with both hands, so she decided to start punching Trevor, who blocked her with his cane.  
-Aio- said Ellie when she hit the wood with her knuckles.  
 She tried to hit him again, but the boy easily stopped every attempt of her.  
On the boy’s face slowly appeared a smile.  
-It’s embarrassing- he said –why are you so stubborn?- he added after.  
The girl stopped for a moment.  
-But what the hell are you saying?- she said.  
-I mean, it’s trouble enough you were born a woman- he said –don’t you think you’ve embarrassed the commander enough?-  
Elisabeth glared at him.  
-Stop pushing me- she said and tried to hit him using her cylindrical metal made weapon.  
However, the boy blocked it all the time using his cane.  
-Go back to playing with your dolls- he continued arrogantly.  
In that moment Elisabeth inhaled, put her defenses up and looked at him straight in the eyes.  
-Scary- he said again.  
-You bet-  
Having said that, the young girl threw herself at him, her movements quicker.  
Rufus looked at her surprised.  
Klaus instead was watching the fight with a satisfied smile on his face.  
Trevor managed to dodge her, but with every second Ellie became faster, she threw punches precisely.  
At that moment the boy was struggling, he threw away his cane, block Ellie’s hit and tried to punch her in the face, but the girl easily dodged him and hit him with an uppercut to the chin.  
The boy fell backwards.  
Rufus opened his eyes wide, then he mechanically turned towards his brother. Cletus noticed he was observed and he looked away, pretending to cough.  
-Cletus!- growled Rufus –Do you know something about this?- he then said.  
Cletus, though, looked away so that he didn’t have to cross his eyes.  
-hehe- said Klaus who was nearby –we’ve been training a lot together- he declared, solving the arcane mystery.  
Meanwhile, Ellie started jumping for the happiness.  
-I hit him, I made it, did you see, dad?- she said talking to Rufus, who was choking his brother.  
-It’s not over!- said Trevor standing up and massaging his chin.  
Ellie stared at Trevor.  
-Do you want more?- she said upright.  
Trevor collected his cane.  
-Guys, the fight ends here- Stain tried to stop them.  
-It ends when I say so- answered an angry Trevor.  
-I can easily continue- said Ellie.  
The two kids cut the conversation short and started throwing themselves at each other with their weapons, though Ellie was struggling since hers was too short.  
-But how the hell do you use this thing?- she said in difficulty under the continued attacks of her rival.  
-Hey, you two, enough now!- exclaimed Rufus once he let go of his brother’s collar and noticed the kids had started fighting again.  
-C’mon, let them continue- urged him Cletus while fixing his shirt.  
Rufus glared at him.  
-You and I will deal later-  
The brother half-closed his eyes, resigned.  
-Elisabeth is strong- exclaimed Klaus catching a glimpse of Rufus – Give her a chance, uncle-  
Rufus sighed and decided to let them go on.  
-That lousy weapon won’t help you- said Trevor, then he lowered and with a hit of his cane he made Ellie fell backwards, she sat on the ground and with a leap she managed to stand up again.  
-C’mon, give up, don’t make me get serious- threatened her Trevor.  
Elisabeth smacked her lips.  
-forget it, I won’t give up- she said.  
Then the boy inhaled.  
-I hope the commander won’t resent me for this- he said with a certain self-confidence.  
Trevor rotated the cane multiple times from one hand to the other, Ellie didn’t understand what he wanted to do, his movements were too quick to be followed. At that moment the girl tried to point her weapon at him, but Trevor violently hit her on the hand, dropping her cane.  
The girl touched her hit hand for the pain, then he hit her in the face without stopping or giving her the time to dodge, making her fall.  
-ELLIE!- exclaimed Rufus, making one step ahead before Cletus stopped him.  
-Rufus, wait- recommended him his brother.  
Elisabeth touched her face with a hand, she had been hit strongly.  
-You may be fast, but I’m faster- told her Trevor while approaching her –you’re still what you’re, a useless whiny little girl- the boy turned the weapon around in his hands –go do what you do best, stay home with your teacher mommy, crying for a dream that’ll never come true- he concluded laughing.  
Elisabeth didn’t retort, she grabbed her weapon and stood up massaging her face, her eyes down and the teeth grinded.  
-You can mock me and my dream- she said, then she looked at Trevor, the boy was startled since Ellie’s eyes were full of determination –but don’t you dare insult my mother!- she exclaimed in anger.  
In that moment she raised her arm, her weapon lightened up, Trevor instinctively backed up but froze when he saw the cylinder elongating.  
He tried to use the wooden cane as a shield.  
Ellie hit but Trevor’s cane broke and an extremely strong rebound made him fly a few meters behind.  
Everyone in the room was bewildered.  
Ellie was panting and her left arm, that was holding the weapon, was shaking, she dropped the cane that regained its old shape and with a metallic rumble it hit the ground. Then she slowly raised her hand to look at it, the glove she was wearing was all torn and the shirt’s sleeve was ripped till her half-arm. There was blood everywhere.  
-ELISABETH- exclaimed Rufus once he noticed.  
Klaus ran to her followed by Rufus, Cletus was still too shocked, how much power did it release to affect Elisabeth’s arm like that?  
The girl fainted more out of shock than of pain, what the hell has just happened, she thought.


	5. Departure!

Elisabeth was in her room, sitting on the bed with the lights off, looking at the floor.  
After everything that happened that afternoon, she only had one thing and only in mind and she would have executed it that night.  
Her arm was bandaged and she was carefully listening to the adults talking in the other room.  
-you trained her without my permission!- said Rufus in a high tone, pointing his finger at Cletus.  
-technically, she trained with Klaus-  
-I don’t care who or how, you shouldn’t have had!-  
-Why not?!- retorted his brother.  
-Because…- he stopped –Because…- he shook his head.  
-You don’t even know! That’s the problem- scolded him his brother.  
-C’mon, guys, don’t fight- Goal tried to calm them down.  
Meanwhile, Tony placed some tankards of beer on the table. The two friends sat and continued watching their husbands having a staring contest.  
Tony snorted.  
-You look like children- she said drinking a sip.  
-I don’t want her…- Rufus stopped again.  
-What?- urged him his brother.  
-To get hurt- he concluded.  
-That’s the lamest excuse in the world- said Cletus sitting on a chair.  
-I mean, can’t she just be like every other girl her age- continued Rufus –playing with friends, putting make up on-  
Ellie had the impulse to vomit, make up? Yuck!  
-Rufus, it’s your daughter you’re talking about- interrupted him Goal.  
-Go, mum, give him a piece of your mind- whispered Ellie under her breath in the other room.  
-I know one day she’ll leave…- he said grabbing a tankard.  
-Is that the reason why you asked him that thing?- asked Cletus drinking.  
-Pssst Ellie!-  
Ellie jumped on her bed, she was so focused in hearing the adults talking she hadn’t noticed Klaus at the window.  
-Goddammit, Klaus, you scared me-  
-Do you want to stay here all night?- he said.  
-I’m grounded…- she answered disconsolately.  
-Grounded?- he looked at her suspiciously.  
On her face appeared a big lowlife-like smile.  
-C’mon, let’s go- he urged her.  
Ellie looked at the door once more, she had lost focus on the conversation her father and his friends were having, then she grabbed the man bag she had prepared for the night, tied it to her belt, looked at Klaus and they both went out of the window.  
Ellie’s room had two floors, her room was on the second, but the girl didn’t find difficult to walk on roofs.  
The two women were out of words.  
Meanwhile, a satisfied Rufus was drinking from his tankard.  
-Did you really ask something like that…to him?!- said Goal –without telling me?- the wife looked at him, a hint of concern in her voice.  
-I mean, first you tell me to prepare her, now that I’ve found a way it’s not okay?- he said.  
-Rufus, but HIM, among all people?- she pointed out.  
Rufus intensely stared in his wife’s eyes.  
-Goal, if there’s one person in the world I blindly put my trust in, it’s him- he said.  
Goal noticed a complete confidence in his voice, she closed her eyes and sighed.  
-Trust me- he concluded.  
The woman nodded.  
-But now let’s talk about that cane- Rufus changed the subject and looked at his brother, who was startled and almost spilled the beer.  
   
-This breeze is amazing- said Ellie enjoying the nocturnal air, while they walked down the alleys of the town –I’m gonna miss the smell of newly baked bread and of Ms. Pam scones- she continued as if she was tasting in her mind those delicious loafs.  
-What are you going to do, Ellie?- suddenly asked her Klaus, as if he read the young girl’s mind.  
-I’m leaving, Klaus- she said firmly.  
The boy stopped.  
Elisabeth turned to look at him.  
-I won’t stop you- he said.  
The girl smiled, then they both gave a high five.  
-How’s your arm?- asked Klaus then.  
She rotated it.  
-Fine, at first it hurt a bit-  
-A truly formidable weapon- he said –my father has worked on that night and day for years-  
-Yes, I would have loved to use it more- she sighed.  
At that moment Klaus put a hand behind his back.  
-So do it- he said and launched her the weapon.  
Ellie grabbed it.  
-But how?- she asked, startled.  
-My father believe you are the one to keep it- he said.  
Uncle Cletus wanted her to keep it?  
Ellie looked at the weapon, she got away with it that afternoon, maybe she just had to learn how to control it.  
-Let’s walk- said Klaus then.  
   
-I didn’t imagine Ellie may release such power her first time- defended himself Cletus.  
-But how the hell did you program that thing?- asked Rufus after finishing his second tankard.  
-I told you…the principle is like Ryse, only more- Cletus stopped grabbing his third glass.  
-More?...- said Rufus doing the same thing.  
-It’s stronger- said Cletus.  
They were both lightly reddened.  
-Guys…you may want to stop drinking beer- recommended them Tony, but they glared at her.  
She raised her hands and half-closed her eyes.  
-As you wish- she concluded.  
At that moment, Goal and she went out, Tony smoked still but never lightened a cigarette in her own house.  
-I mean- Cletus banged his glass on the table –first you lock her up…- he caught his breath –for sixteen years in her house- he drank a sip –and now you hand her over to…-  
-Cletus!- interrupted him his brother, his face reddened by alcohol –You know as well it’s best if she trains out of my sight-  
Cletus sneered, then he fell face on the table after finishing the third tankard.  
Rufus giggled.  
-You’ve never been able to hold your booze well- he said rubbing his reddened eyes. Then he looked up to the lamp’s light and slowly fell asleep, lost in who knows what thoughts.  
   
The two kids were almost at the border of town, over it a great view extended, dark and thick to the eyes at that hour of the day.  
The few lights around were replaced by the big full moon shining in the sky that night.  
Meanwhile, Ellie was scrutinizing the weapon in her hand.  
-I shall name it- she said.  
-Name a cane?- asked Klaus.  
-Yes, so when I’m famous my weapon will be remembered for centuries!- said his friend with extreme enthusiasm.  
Klaus giggled.  
Ellie put the still nameless cane in her belt and eventually they reached Krem’s door.  
-Are you sure?- recommended once more Klaus, as if he expected a different answer.  
-Sure I am!- Ellie looked at her friend –when I come back, I’ll be stronger-  
-Really?- a voice startled both kids, Elisabeth hid behind Klaus, fearing someone sent by her father was there to bring her back.  
-Who are you?!- asked Klaus.  
The man took a step forward in the light of the moon.  
The kids looked at him bewildered.  
-let’s stay I’m an old friend- he answered-  
He was the same man who, that morning, spoke to Cletus and Rufus.  
-I’m not going back!- said Ellie moving forward.  
-But I’m not here to bring you back- he immediately said to remove all doubts.  
The two boys looked at each other in confusion.  
-I know you want to travel the world…- continued the stranger –I’ve travelled a lot and I could teach you how to fight- he concluded.  
-Ellie, don’t trust him, we know nothing about this man- said Klaus once he noticed the growing happiness on his friend’s face.  
-Well, actually it was you father to burden me with that- continued the man in the hood bluntly –I’m heading north, if you want you’re free to follow me- he said and started walking.  
Her father? Did Rufus really make such a request?  
Ellie didn’t think much about it and immediately followed him.  
Klaus grabbed her arm.  
-Ellie- he said, the young girl looked at him.  
-Klaus, he said he’s an old friend and he knows my father-  
-But we don’t know if that’s true- he paused –c’mon, would your father ever ask for something like this?-  
-I…- the girl started at her friend determined –I want to risk anyhow-  
Klaus looked at her for a few seconds, then he let go of her arm.  
At that moment he gave a hint of a smile.  
-Come back soon- he told her.  
The girl hugged him tight.  
-You’re the best friend a girl can have!- she said enthusiastically –when I come back I want to fight with you for real!- she recommended.  
Then the girl turned and ran to the man, who was waiting for her.  
-So, I’m Elisabeth- she said.  
But he ignored her hand and started walking again.  
Elisabeth frowned, what a nice start, she thought.  
-What’s your name?- she then asked him.  
-Call me as you wish, I don’t have a name anymore- he said calmly.  
Ellie didn’t understand, she thoughtfully touched her chin.  
-At least take off the hood- she said.  
-You ask too many questions- he said –Can you shut up?- he added abruptly.  
Elisabeth frowned.  
-All right, from now on I’ll call you- she paused –Jerk!- she said.  
Klaus was still there and watched them until they disappeared in the dark of the night.


	6. Hard trainings

Elisabeth instinctively opened her eyes, she felt strangely observed.  
She sat stretching out, sleeping on the back of a SUV wasn’t the best, especially if it had no top and the humidity of the night penetrated you to the bones.  
-How long do you think to sleep?-  
She turned towards that voice.  
Her eyes were still heavy, it wasn’t dawn yet.  
-Are you insane, the sun is not up yet- said the girl and lied down again.  
The man threw a punch at the small door in return.  
Elisabeth sat suddenly, scared by that sound.  
-I mean, what’s up??- she said annoyed.  
-if you want to train, you’ll wake up every morning at this time- he said –move, follow me-  
The girl wasn’t happy at all she had to wake up with hens. So she took off the blanket and reluctantly dragged herself out of the car. Her hair took the same shape of the seat, she would have loved to give it a good brush.  
-Why do I have to train so soon…- she complained once she reached the “jerk”.  
-because I say so, because I accept no objections nor complaints-  
Elisabeth grunted, what a temper he had.  
-All right, I saw you yesterday during the training- he said.  
What? He was spying on her…thought Ellie.  
-You move well, but you’re incapable of predicting your opponent’s move-  
-so you’ll teach me to foresee attacks?!- asked Ellie.  
-No- he said bluntly and threw her a thin cane.  
The girl grabbed him with a hand, but it didn’t expect it to weigh a ton, so she fell backwards.  
-But…but it’s extremely heavy- she observed.  
-until you manage to use, I won’t let you use the weapon tied to your belt- he explained.  
Ellie looked at her cane, then she slowly stood up and held with both hands that heavy pole. He moved closer to her, showing the movement she had to do with her arms.  
-Just this?- she said.  
It was a pretty basic movement, you just had to move your body forward, letting all the weight on one leg, and hurl, then you returned in position.  
-C’mon, let’s start- he urged her and he lied against the car.  
Ellie took a deep breath and she tried that gesture.  
In the exact moment she brought the cane’s weight above her, she fell butt to the ground.  
The man covered his face with a hand.  
-THIS THING IS SUPER HEAVY- she said, half infuriated half embarrassed.  
-Go on- he kept pressing her atonic.  
The day went on like this, the times Ellie fell were more than the ones she miraculously maintained her balance.  
The first days her arms felt like lead, but despite that she didn’t want to show signs of yielding.  
He still hadn’t shown his face and when Ellie asked him he always changed the subject, though she tried to take off his hood during the night, she never succeeded.  
Days went by the same way, the night they went down the road while the day at dawn Ellie had to brandish that insufferable cane. Sometimes she rested on the ground, exhausted, or she fell asleep before dinner. There were no days off, that man was really severe.  
In spite of that, Ellie slowly improved, now she didn’t fall as much as she used to.  
The first two weeks went on like that, the two were now in a field area next to a river and it was late afternoon.  
-I see you don’t hug the ground anymore- he said ironically after Ellie did 50 movements without falling.  
-Funny, but when are we changing?- she asked, clearly she was bored of doing the same movements all over.  
-Now- he said.  
She stopped and looked at him in surprise, her sweaty face and dark circles under her eyes showed the incessant training.  
-Before we’re in Nuvia…- he began while picking something up from the trunk –I want you to train with this- the man turned towards Ellie, who had been silent all that time.  
The girl was deeply asleep on the grass.  
He sighed and put back in the car what appeared to be a mannequin. Then he approached her and took off his hood, it was probably annoying him.  
-all right- he sighed –enough for today-  
Then he took her in his arms and brought her back in the car.  
The new training required hitting the mechanical mannequin that followed the movements of those standing in front of it. Ellie rubbed her eyes in front of the little automaton, she had slept till morning.  
-You’ll have to make up for the missed training- told her the man.  
-Yes yes…-said Ellie yawning.  
-Attack him like you would an enemy- he urged her.  
Ellie, though, was swinging, she was curious to see the android follow her every move even if it was stuck on the ground. In the hand, the robot had a large and thick metal plaque to block attacks.  
-All right, back to business- said the girl after she jumped on spot.  
She then tried to hit it from above, but the metallic being blocked her attack. Ellie was surprised.  
-but how- she exclaimed and tried again, and again and again.  
Meanwhile the man was playing with Ellie’s little weapon.  
-if you continue like that, you’ll never make it- he then said –instead of focusing on just pure force, why don’t you use your head?- recommended her.  
Use her head? Thought Ellie staring at her enemy.  
Its movements were well thought, everywhere she went the robot followed and pushed her attacks back.  
How could she emerge from such a situation?  
Nothing to do, that night was a complete failure and the same one too.  
In front of that robot Elisabeth panted, exhausted, there was no way to hit it, her movements were still too slow.  
He watched carefully, he admired that girl’s tenacity.  
Night came.  
-In a week we’ll be in town- said the man while Ellie ate her dinner –so tomorrow we’ll try something different- he continued.  
Ellie looked at him.  
-huchfecojdsa?- she asked, her mouth full.  
-Swallow before talking!- he scolded her.  
The girl swallowed.  
-What?- she asked enthusiastically.  
-we’ll train together- he answered.  
The girl stood up.  
-finally a true fight- she exclaimed, happy.  
He raised one eyebrow, he thought she was a really weird kid.


	7. I’ll promote you to master!

-All right, let’s get to business, we won’t use weapons- said the man.  
Elisabeth then started to examine the situation.  
-What, you don’t tackle anymore?- he provoked her.  
She winked.  
-square up to- she said.  
-okay-  
Those weren’t words Elisabeth thought to hear, but the man rapidly moved forward and almost punched her on the face, stopping his fist before it hit the nose.  
Elisabeth didn’t even had the time to see it…She opened her eyes wide, after all he was her teacher but that speed was unknown to her, she had never seen it, not event from Klaus’ master.  
-you don’t want to provoke an enemy whose strength and skills you don’t know- he scolded her.  
Elisabeth swallowed.  
-Observe the situation and act accordingly- he continued.  
She nodded.  
-C’mon, attack me, I won’t hit you-  
The two trained all day, Elisabeth hit and he blocked every attack, though she didn’t notice her attacks were more confident, faster and especially stronger, but undoubtedly there was still a long way to go. In the air you could hear Elisabeth’s assaults and watching them you could see the incredible focus in every single one of them, with their synchronized movements it was like watching two dancers during a ball.  
That night after dinner Ellie wasn’t sleepy, in fact she sat next to a tree in the area where they stopped and she start looking up to the starred sky, her head up. The young girl’s look got lost in the Milky Way, reflecting every single celestial body in her big green eyes.  
For a moment her thoughts went to her home, wondering how everybody was, how her father took the news of her leaving and how her mother was.  
-are you thinking about home?- said the man, who had silently approached her.  
-I was just wondering how everybody was- she said without looking away from the immense blue.  
-You father expected it-  
She stared at him.  
-Forbidding girls to enroll would have pushed you to leave-  
Ellie looked at him surprised. She had never thought about it until then…  
-Goal, instead, would have smiled wishing you luck- he concluded.  
-Do you know my parents well?- asked then Ellie looking at him. He remained silent.  
-Once from here you could see Elysium…- he changed the subject.  
Ellie was dazed, every time she talked about him he changed the subject and he still wouldn’t show her his face. Every now and then she thought her father was behind the hood, distorting his voice through some device.  
-Go to sleep, we’ll leave early tomorrow- he said, then, when he noticed Ellie’s enquiring look, he left. Ellie, though, remained there for a few more minutes, the breeze was pleasant and the nocturnal chant of the crickets improved a sense of calm in that place, so far away from home.  
   
Rufus was sitting on the chair in Cletus’ private room, one hand tapping on the table and the other sustaining his head.  
-You’re not coming home tonight?- asked his brother.  
-He hasn’t let you know anything, yet?- asked him in return.  
-No, but it’s been less than a month, he’ll write- reassured him Cletus.  
Rufus glided on the chair, annoyed.  
-I didn’t expect you to send her with him- he giggled –are you sure it was a good idea?-  
Rufus was looking up to the roof, neither he knew why he did that, but he trusted Elisabeth and that man.  
-Right now, it’s far more dangerous to be here for her- he answered.  
-How is it going with the revolts in the suburbs?- asked then Cletus.  
-the security corps can handle them…-  
-but?-  
-But they’re more frequent than they used to, someone in the shadows instigate them every day-  
The two brothers looked into each other’s eyes.  
-We need to avoid the worst, Rufus…-  
   
Nuvia was a big port city, miles away from Krem.  
Her master, yes now she decided to promote him, approached her.  
-Bring this with you- he threw the metal made cane.  
-Oh Flyp-  
-Flyp?- he confusingly asked.  
-Yes, I named it!- said the young girl and started walking.  
The man didn’t add anything, with that hood it was still impossible to figure out his mood.  
-What are we doing here?- asked then Ellie once they entered the city.  
He was walking before her, Ellie was too absorbed observing the thousand shops and new objects she’d never seen.  
-I have work to do- he told her –didn’t you want to visit the world?-  
After a few seconds waiting for her answer, nothing came. So he turned.  
Elisabeth was out of his sight. Once he noticed, he started looking around.  
-Elisabeth!- he exclaimed when he saw her.  
The girl had stopped in front of a candy store, she didn’t need to say a thing, her eyes spoke for themselves.  
A few minutes later, she was enjoying with satisfaction the round lollipop he bought her. One moment she pretended to be tough, one moment later she was satisfied and happy with a candy. He couldn’t really understand her.  
They walked deep into the city, there were plenty of people, maybe more than in Krem, a lot of children playing in the alleys. In order to move, people used Rowelt, big animal with a horn in the middle of their eyes, naturally calm and pacific, they could easily pull wagons.  
Cars or motorized vehicles were rare, those who could built them by themselves with materials picked up around, in some rich cities some could afford transport by small airplanes.  
Not all cities in Elisia were advanced, some were still in a stalemate after Elysium’s fall. Ellie’s attention was drawn to a bunch of people talking animatedly.  
-Leave this place- said one.  
-You’re waste!- said another.  
-You invaded us-  
-You’ve made our land inhabitable for years-  
-When we were up and you down, you didn’t cry like now-  
-But what are they talking about?- asked Ellie, dazed.  
-Elysians and Deponians are fighting…- he said.  
-Fighting?- Ellie was confused –And what for?-  
-Don’t you know Elysium has almost hit the ground?-  
-I sure do-  
-Well…not all Elysians look kindly upon this planet’s inhabitants-  
-Explain- asked Ellie.  
The man paused for a long moment.  
-They believe- he began –that Deponians are the cause for their descent-  
-But that’s ridiculous- exclaimed Ellie –everybody knows my father saved both Elysium and Deponia-  
The man in the hood said nothing.  
-I’ll tell them now- the girl then started walking towards the contentious citizens.  
-No, Elisabeth-  
He tried to stop her but didn’t succeed, the girl was too unpredictable.  
-Hey you- she said arrogantly –what the hell are you fighting for?-  
The inhabitants looked at her in confusion.  
-This planet belongs to everybody, there’s no need to bicker- she continued.  
-And who the hell are you?- asked one.  
Elisabeth pranced as if what she was about to say made her proud.  
-I’m the daughter of Rufus Hopper, the man who saved you all-  
The master behind her covered his face with a hand.  
-Ah yes…- said one.  
-Well- another pointed a gun at her.  
The girl immediately changed expression, but he pulled the trigger with no hesitation.  
Elisabeth was then tugged from behind and fell butt to the ground, then she heard the sound of two metallic surfaces colliding. In front of her there was her master, a hand toward her.  
All citizens frowned, terrified.  
-You…hit him- one said to the guy who shot.  
-I…I did, but he deviated the bullet with his hand- he said looking at the man in the hood.  
-You reached the limit- he started off –Shooting a kid, do you have no shame?-  
At that moment the bravest in the group took a step forward.  
-It’s her father’s fault if we are here to rot- said one who had to be an Elysian.  
Meanwhile, Elisabeth had stood up and was shockingly trying to figure the situation out.  
The master approached that man and grabbed him from the collar.  
-Thanks to her father you’ve got land to put your feet on- he hissed and pushed him away.  
Deponians backed off, whereas one of the Elysians tried to hit him from behind.  
-Watch out!- yelled Ellie.  
But the master wasn’t one to be caught off guard, he grabbed the adversary’s arm, pushed him against the second one coming at him and dodged the incoming attack bending his chest, grabbed his arm and made him roll onto the ground. The movement moved the hood covering his face away.  
Now his look was visible, he was terrifyingly glaring at those three, that, standing up, stumbled until they managed to run away. Elisabeth had her eyes wide open, dazedly watching what she had just witnessed.  
He turned toward her.  
-AMAZING- she screamed.  
He was bewildered.  
-I want to learn to fight like this- she continued.  
The two looked at each other for a few moments…then for a few minutes.  
The young girl moved closer to him, in the heat of the moment she had finally noticed he was finally showing his face.  
-Have I already seen you somewhere?- she asked first thing.  
He said and put a hand behind his head, he had thick and carefree hair with two lateral locks, brown, his eyes dark and penetrating.  
-You would have found out sooner or later- he said –my name is Argus-  
Argus…uhm, where did she hear that name before?  
-How did you block the bullet?- she immediately asked Ellie as if she was waiting to ask that question.  
He gave a hint of a smile, finally she could see his feelings.  
Then he took the tunic off, letting it on the ground.  
-I was bored of it- he admitted.  
Underneath it, he had a long blue coat with the collar up and buttoned in three spots, two belts holding guns and desert sand trousers.  
Elisabeth didn’t understand. Then he unbuttoned the coat, first he took off the left sleeve, he had a t-shirt under.  
-Unfortunately long sleeves bother me- he ironically said.  
Elisabeth instinctively swallowed.  
Then he took off the right sleeve and she was completely astounded. She put both hands on her mouth for the shock.  
-You said your name is Argus?!- she then said.  
Did she realize? He thought.  
-That Argus?!- she exclaimed.  
Yes, she did.


	8. Warm milk, thanks!

Elisabeth backed off until she touched the wall, she looked half curious and half scared.  
She pointed a finger at Argus, her hand shaking.  
-You, how is that possible?-  
-I didn’t think you would have taken it this badly- he said.  
-I mean, you’re supposed to be dead-  
Argus looked down and punched his right leg, emitting a dull metallic noise.  
Was is leg mechanical too?! Thought Ellie, more terrified than before.  
-I sort of was- he then said.  
The young girl scrutinized him without looking away.  
-C’mon, let’s go to a tavern so I’ll explain it all to you- he said, wore his coat and approached Ellie. However, she detached with quick steps.  
Argus sighed.  
-You don’t want me to train you anymore?- he said and turned to continue walking.  
-Wa…wait- said Ellie and, after a few seconds of hesitation, she ran after him.  
The two sat in the first pub they found on the street, Ellie had taken place in the furthest spot of the table and kept staring at Argus with suspicion.  
-Also…- she said, hinting at his other arm.  
-No, my left side is normal- he answered.  
She swallowed.  
At that moment a waiter came.  
-Ah, a glass of milk and one cider please- ordered Argus, while Ellie kept staring at him and, hadn’t it been for the involuntary blink of the eyes, she wouldn’t have moved at all.  
There was silence till the order came.  
Elisabeth grabbed her glass with both hands and drank small sips, watching Argus with extreme attention as he watched her drink.  
The girl set down the glass, she had milk moustache on her lips.  
Argus held a laugh.  
-HEY ONE MOMENT- burst Elisabeth –who told you to order me milk- she said as if until that moment her mind had stopped in the alley from before.  
Argus then burst into laugh.  
-You’re hilarious- he said.  
The girl hid behind her glass to conceal her blushing.  
-How did you survive, why would dad trust you with me, which are your real intentions?- said Ellie flooding him with questions.  
-Hei hei- he said, drying his tears –easy with the questions- then he drank a sip from his glass –I’ll answer, but why don’t you come closer?- he said, pointing at the chair next to his.  
She stared at him again with suspicion.  
-C’mon, if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it while you were asleep-  
The young girl then slowly stood up, took her glass and sat next to him.  
-So…- said Argus –where should I begin?-  
He looked up thoughtful.  
-That day I miraculously survived the fall, I guess, I don’t remember a lot-  
The girl frowned.  
-My oldest memory is waking up in a bedroom with plenty of machines, without a leg and an arm-  
Argus drank more. Elisabeth did the same.  
-Cletus built me those mechanical prosthesis- he said, closing and opening his right fist.  
Elisabeth was now listening to him carefully.  
-He and Rufus saved me- he concluded calmly.  
-So…- Elisabeth stared at him –you’re not bad- she then said.  
Argus shook his head laughing under his breath.  
-I retrieve information for your father, Ellie, I prefer to remain anonymous, that’s why I cover my face-  
-But you…were…- the girl couldn’t find the words to say it.  
-I was someone who did a lot of bad things- he continued –but now I prefer to live my way, without particular bonds-  
Elisabeth scrutinized him again, as if she wanted to be 100% sure of his words.  
-Is this why dad asked you to look after me?-  
-Actually this is a big pain in the neck- said Argus.  
She looked at him, bothered.  
-But I own him, so…-  
Elisabeth drank her milk again, she was lightly offended. He winked, truth be told that lively kid made him curious.  
-Which kind of information do you retrieve?- asked then Ellie once she finished her glass.  
-You saw those people arguing before-  
Ellie nodded.  
-Unfortunately it’s been going on for years, some Elysians revolted for their town’s situation and many Deponians started looking not kindly upon them-  
-What does this have to do with my father?-  
Argus raised his eyebrows.  
-They believe he’s the reason why Elysium is falling…-  
-But that’s insane, my father gave them fuel to keep it floating for the last 16 years!-  
-Indeed, but someone told those people…- Argus stopped as if those memories were hard to digest –of the plan to destroy the planet and how this would have saved Elysium-  
-False!- retorted Ellie –Everybody knows Elysium would have been involved as well-  
-We do, they don’t-  
Elisabeth frowned, then she thought about it until she found the answer.  
-someone wants to destroy everything my father and the others built-  
Argus nodded.  
-That’s why I’m gathering information- he paused –I’m looking for this person’s hiding place- he said as if he knew who did it.  
-I want to look for him with you!- said the girl.  
-I knew you’d say it-  
The girl looked at him begging, she thought he’d send her home now that she knew everything.  
-Don’t make this face- he told her –sure, you’ll come with me-  
Ellie was surprised.  
Usually everyone would have told her it’s dangerous for a girl and her father would have yelled.  
-Don’t look at me like this, if you want to come I don’t care, I won’t stop you- he said once he noticed her astonishment.  
-I won’t be a burden, I’ll keep on training- she said enthusiastically.  
Ellie’s mood swings started to almost scare him.  
-From tomorrow we’ll be training harder- he then said –you have to learn to use…- he stopped, having forgotten the insane name Ellie gave her sword.  
-Flyp- said Ellie.  
-Yes…that- he said, that name didn’t convince him much.  
Argus stood up.  
-Where are you going?- asked him the young girl.  
-I have to write a report to send to Krem and I have an informer to meet-  
The girl then stood up.  
-No, you’re staying here- Ellie looked at him confused.  
-You may draw suspicion now that they know you’re Rufus’ daughter, it won’t take long-  
Ellie unwillingly sat back, Argus left her some money and went out after covering his face with the hood he kept in the backpack.  
-Uff- snorted Elisabeth –I want to visit the city…- whispered under her breath.  
Then she looked around.  
At some tables people ate and drank, others were animatedly talking to the bartender at the counter. Elisabeth lied her elbow on the table, her head sustained by her hand.  
Minutes came by, then one hour, but still Argus didn’t come back.  
If I take a stroll, what’s wrong with that?, she thought.  
At that moment she left the table and went out.


	9. An animated walk

Ellie left the tavern, tied her hair in a ponytail, covered her face with the bandana, then she furtively looked both ways and started walking.  
While she was walking deeper and deeper into the city center, she noticed the precarious condition of some of the local inhabitants, they didn’t look neat and wore filthy patched clothes, a situation that hadn’t happened in Krem for years and, if someone was in that condition, he got as helped as it was possible. Here, instead, it seemed like everyone was abandoned to his fate, with no distinction between Deponians and Elysians, the latter recognizable because of their fairer skin. Though plenty had adapted, other, like Argus said, weren’t happy with their condition, so it was likely they lived liked that out of choice.  
It’s sad, thought Ellie.  
Carried by those thoughts, she reached the port.  
She took a deep breath.  
-Aaaah I missed the smell of the sea- she said and started walking down the coast.  
Every now and then she stopped to admire fishermen and kids playing to catch dead fishes with nets.  
There was no abundance of fish in that sea, she studied it in school, so in a few areas there were livestock to allow a faster growth of the sea fauna.  
-Hei move!-  
Ellie got distracted by a couple of fishermen on the shore.  
-Move? I’ve been here all morning-  
-That’s my fishing area- said the other.  
-Listen, go away-  
-What if I don’t?!-  
The two grabbed each other’s collars and were angrily staring.  
One was definitely an Elysian.  
Luckily, other people calmed them down. It was terrible, Elisabeth had never witnessed so much grudge in one day.  
After a few meters she decided to sit on the dock to watch the waves and their sound on the coast, a gentle breeze lifted the bandana, slipping it on Ellie’s neck.  
The girl closed her eyes enjoying the smells.  
-It’s really pleasant- she said, not noticing of her now uncovered face.  
A few minutes later she smelled something good, wrinkled her nose and followed the contrail with her face.  
Not far away from where she was someone was roasting…squid?!  
The girl opened her eyes wide and started walking towards the kiosk.  
She stood in front of it, thinking how good they had to be, she still hadn’t had lunch by the way.  
-Hey, nice lady, do you want a taste?- asked her the man when he noticed her interest.  
Elisabeth conjoined her hands and nodded.  
She paid for her fish skewer and started eating it heartily, but slowly, cause it was hot.  
-Fu fuu- she blew on it –it’s refrealfrely goodfh- she said, her mouth incandescent.  
The man giggled for her funny expression.  
-Easy, there’s plenty-  
At that moment, while Ellie was finishing her second squid, a woman approached the man, the girl didn’t mind and the two whispered.  
-You…- said the man awakening her interest –are you the stranger who arrived today?- asked her.  
Ellie, who was biting her third squid, nodded.  
The two were shaken, as if they saw a ghost.  
-SOON!- said the man and pulled her behind the kiosk.  
The girl didn’t understand, she still had the fish skewer in her mouth.  
-You must leave this place, they’re looking for you- said the man in a hurry.  
-You’re Rufus’ daughter, aren’t you?- gently said the woman.  
Ellie swallowed finishing her meal.  
-Yes, it’s me- she said confused.  
-We were there that time- she continued –we know the truth, but some…- she paused, looking behind the girl.  
Ellie turned, some men were pointing at her a few meters from there.  
-HERE SHE IS, TAKE HER- said one.  
The woman grabbed Ellie’s arm.  
-Quick, run!- she said.  
Ellie didn’t want to leave them there, she was afraid of what was gonna happen, but she had limited time to think, so she bowed to thank them and ran.  
Those man, though, started to run after her.  
Elisabeth was agile, she jumped and dodged kiosks and people extremely easily, in Krem she used to go everywhere running.  
She ran for a hundred meters until she was in a huge square that seemed to be a market, there was a plethora of people and plenty of them were selling junk.  
Ellie stopped, panting, she untied her hair and with a shook of her head she let it free.  
-SHE’S THERE- she heard screaming from behind.  
They never give up, she thought.  
She was surrounded, with a bunch of people that didn’t realize what was happening.  
Ellie started scrutinizing them...it seemed they were five.  
She had to run, she couldn’t fight among all those civilians. She quickly started to look around, then she figured it out. When one of the guys threw himself at her, Ellie was ready and she dodged him grabbing his arm, made him fall on one of his mates behind, the two fell on one kiosk oversetting everything.  
-Ops…- said Ellie –sorry, I didn’t mean to break anything- in that moment another threw himself at her, but she anticipated him going behind his back and with a kick in the butt she made him fall on a merchant and his stuff.  
The girl bowed plenty of times to apologize, then she turned and, with a sudden movement followed by a jump, she used some stands to go on the roofs.  
Then she looked down and she stuck out her tongue to her trackers.  
Without waiting for them to put themselves together, she ran on the roofs, looking back every now and then, until she distractedly put her foot in the middle of a rotten wooden piece, falling down.  
She smack dab hit a wooden box.  
-AIO!- she said, while coughing for the raising dust.  
-HERE SHE IS- she heard.  
Elisabeth was startled, how did they reach her.  
She tried to stand up, but it wasn’t easy seen the difficult position she was in, stuck in that box.  
The men approached her, their looks weren’t reassuring at all.  
-I wonder how great a reward I will receive when I bring you to the boss- said one.  
Boss? The one fomenting the Elysians maybe?  
-C’mon, I don’t want to hurt a kid- said then, moving closer.  
Ellie frowned, she couldn’t move, now she really was in trouble.  
Right before that man put his hands on her she was grabbed by the collar and lifted.  
Once she reached half the building she had fallen into, hung like a salami she looked at her left.  
-But what the hell are you doing?-  
Ellie smiled.  
-Argus!- she exclaimed.  
The men down there looked at them infuriated, then he literally hung the girl on a protuberance so to prevent her from moving.  
He jumped down there and the others attacked him immediately.  
Argus grabbed one with his right hand, then, rotating the poor guy, he used him like a shield from the other who was about to hit him with a metallic club.  
-Are you so stupid you hit your mates?- ironically said Argus.  
Then he threw away the poor guy and punched in the face the armed one.  
The two on the ground stood up in pain, grabbed the fainted friend and ran away.  
Elisabeth was in utter admiration.  
-Great!- she exclaimed –but would you let me down here?-


	10. White snow

Argus pulled her down.  
-It was amazing- she continued, pretending to throw punches in order to mimic Argus’ movements.  
However, he looked at her unhappily with his arms crossed.  
-What the hell were you thinking?- he scolded her.  
Elisabeth then immediately stopped and stared at him.  
-I was bored, you didn’t come back-  
-You could have get yourself killed, you know right?-  
-C’mon, hadn’t I fa…-  
-Hadn’t you what??- he interrupted her as if he didn’t want to hear any explanation.  
-Do you know what chaos you made on the street?- he said –I found you following the trail of destruction you left behind-  
The girl rolled her eyes, he was exaggerating.  
-Disobey one more time and I’ll send you home- concluded Argus pointing a finger at her.  
Elisabeth then looked up hastily.  
-You adults, you’re all the same- she yelled and ran away.  
-Where are you going!- he screamed, but she didn’t stop.  
Elisabeth kept on running through the alleys, she didn’t care about being seen. She arrived out of town and sat in the back of the car.  
Argus arrived a few moments later.  
They didn’t look at each other.  
Then he sat too and started the engine.  
-Put this on- he said and threw her a coat.  
The girl saw it coming, it was long and definitely not her size.  
-But it’s huge- she complained.  
-It’s the only one I have, we’re headed north and it’s cold there-  
Actually when night came temperature had dropped a lot.  
Ellie looked at the coat frowning and then she put it on, the sleeves were too long, two of her would fit into it.  
-We’ll travel during the night because of you- added Argus in an accusing tone and started travelling along the path, that became more narrow and curvier as they proceeded.  
Far away, though the sun was setting, you could see some white mountains.  
Elisabeth didn’t say a thing, she curled up in the coat. No one spoke that night, sleeping was almost impossible, the car was travelling along a bumpy road and jumped between stones and holes. Ellie was almost nauseous.  
Anyhow that day had been particularly heavy for her and slowly she slipped on the seat until she fell asleep.  
   
The sun had just raised, Elisabeth woke up achy for the cold, the tip of her nose was frozen.  
She went out the car and as soon as she lied her feet on the ground she felt like drowning, she looked around, trying to warm her hands up with her breath. There was snow everywhere.  
Elisabeth had never seen so much snow, in Krem it didn’t snow much and, when it did, snow never hit the ground.  
-You’re finally awake- said Argus when he saw her.  
She didn’t answer, though.  
-We have to continue on foot, there’s too much snow- he said and approached the car –trainings will be suspended for a while-  
Elisabeth just nodded, he gave her a backpack to put on her shoulders, that she grabbed apparently unwillingly, and they hit the road. They were close to mountains, high mountains decorating the landscape for miles and miles.  
-Where are we going?- asked Ellie atonic.  
-To see an old friend of mine who’s living on that mountains- answered the man, who was walking a few meters before her.  
It seemed the road never ended, with that coat Ellie struggled twice.  
-Ok, let’s rest- said Argus dropping his backpack –let’s eat and we’ll leave, I want to arrive before night comes-  
The two sat nearby a leafless tree, covered in snow.  
The girl waited for her meal to be ready and meanwhile she kept occupied playing with snowflakes that slowly fell.  
Argus cooked for both, thanks to a little pan and a wood oven they could always have warm meals.  
He gave her a bowl, she took it and slowly started eating.  
-What’s wrong?- he then said, noticing the smirks she made.  
-I’ve eaten better- she said in a provocative way.  
Argus frowned and started eating again.  
-I mean, next time I’ll cook- she continued.  
-As you wish- he answered.  
Ellie put her dish down.  
-If you don’t finish it, tonight you’re not eating- he said, believing he could convince her with a light threat.  
-Fine, I’ll eat snow then- she retorted, more annoyed than ever.  
Argus then took a deep breath, so that he could keep his calm.  
-With this cold it’s recommendable that you eat enough- he said –or you may get sick-  
Ellie shook her head.  
-Nonsense, I’ve got a tough skin- she said and moved a few inches away.  
Argus smacked his lips.  
-As you wish- he hissed.  
The two started walking again, on the back Ellie was always scrutinizing the landscape, she believed she had seen hares jumping on the snow.  
-You’re slow- suddenly said Argus stopping, when he saw Ellie further.  
-Don’t worry- she said –I’m right behind you- she concluded surpassing him.  
Elisabeth started to feel suffocated, that coat was making her sweaty and the backpack’s weight surely didn’t help.  
A few minutes before, it had also started to snow heavily.  
-We’re almost there- said Argus, keeping on walking.  
Elisabeth was behind again.  
-Did you hear me?- he said again and turned.  
The girl was lying on the ground.  
He dropped the backpack and approached her.  
-Hey! Elisabeth!- he turned her face up.  
Ellie’s face was reddened and her eyes closed, he took off one glove and touched her head, it was burning.  
Argus took off his coat to cover her better, then he grabbed both backpacks and taking her in his arms he started walking in the snow.  
Moving along had now become more difficult, boots sank more and more and the incessant snow made it difficult for Argus to see. Luckily he knew those mountains well and after a few minutes he caught a glimpse of the house he was headed to.  
He knocked multiple times until someone answered the door.  
She looked at him, dazed.  
-Argus?!-  
-Forgive me, Siri, but we have an emergency-


	11. Sleepless nights

Elisabeth was now warmly wrapped into the blankets, her temperature, though, was still high.  
-Would you tell me what happened?- asked the woman.  
Argus put a hand behind his head.  
-Yesterday was an animated day and we didn’t eat at night-  
The woman approached him, frowning, and it seemed she was about to scold him.  
-Then today she didn’t eat- he looked at her –almost anything-  
She pointed a finger at him.  
-Would you tell me why?- furiously said the girl, it seemed like she was really mad for Argus’ behavior.  
-She started it, first she disobeys, now she holds a grudge! I didn’t force her not to eat- he defended himself.  
But the woman kept looking at him hastily, crossing her arms.  
-She’s young, Argus, and you’re too harsh with her-  
He tried to retort but she was really annoyed.  
-You know we have a severe weather in this area! How could you not protect her enough?- she concluded.  
Argus sighed.  
Then Siri, that was the woman’s name, entered Elisabeth’s room and tamponed her forehead with a wet rag.  
Argus lied against the door watching the situation.  
-The coat she wore was soaked- continued Siri –did you realize it was too big?-  
He looked away and headed to the entrance.  
The house wasn’t really big, it was a small wooden cabin with two rooms and a big hall which included the kitchen.  
Argus wore his coat again.  
-Where are you going with this weather?- she said once she reached him.  
-I’ll be back soon, before it’s dark- he said without looking back, and left.  
Siri shook her head and came back to Elisabeth.  
The girl had a neat face, long carefree hair, black with red ends, she wore pretty bizarre clothes, large trousers with fur hems and a turtleneck checkered shirt.  
Her light blue eyes kept on watching the girl whose sleep was troubled by the high temperature.  
   
-Klaus?!- exclaimed Elisabeth.  
Her friend was from behind, he turned and caught a glimpse of her.  
-Ah it’s you- he said.  
Ellie smiled, happy to see him.  
-What are you doing here?- she exclaimed.  
-Your father sent me- he said.  
-What for?-  
-He says you wouldn’t made it on your own-  
The girl then changed expression.  
-What?!-  
-I mean, everybody in town is concerned, they wonder how could a 16 year old girl travel the world all by herself-  
Elisabeth then approached him and grabbed his arm, the boy was always from behind.  
-But what are you saying! This isn’t you- she said.  
-You know- he began –I think it too-  
The girl let go of him and stared at the boy bewildered.  
Then she started hearing plenty of voices around her, some she knew, others were new to her, they all kept saying…  
-Go back- -You can’t make it- -You’re just a spoiled girl-  
Elisabeth tried to cover her hears and close her eyes, but those voices seemed to be in her head and didn’t stop harassing her.  
-here, take her!- said others –it’s her, it’s her fault if we’re in this situation- they continued, they felt like the Elysians of that morning.  
The girl shook her head, she didn’t want to hear anymore, she almost wanted to cry, especially thinking Klaus had lost faith in her.  
-ENOUGH!- she yelled.  
She felt her head spinning, though she lied on a pillow, she slowly looked around, her face sweaty and her eyes heavy.  
She almost thought she was home, but that…wasn’t her room, she didn’t recognize it. She looked out of the window, it was dark now and on the glass there was a shadow of crystalized snow.  
She then remembered she was on the mountains, but where?  
She didn’t have the strength to talk, her throat was dry and her sight blurred. Her heartbeat was still accelerated from the nightmare.  
She slowly tried to calm down and she fell back to sleep without realizing.  
   
-So…- Siri looked at Argus winking maliciously.  
He took a bite of his bread with his eyes half-closed so he didn’t have to see her.  
-You went to the village eh…- she continued.  
-Shut up and eat- he said.  
She giggled.  
-Hard on the outside but soft on the inside- she provoked him –you haven’t changed at all-  
Argus made a noise, lightly embarrassed.  
-It feels like I have a dejavu- she said looking up, lost in memories.  
He continued eating the hot stew Siri prepared for the both of them.  
-Is it high?- asked Argus, talking about the fever.  
-Yes and no, but there’s no need to call a doctor, with the right cure she’ll heal- then she looked at Argus –luckily I’m here-  
He sighed.  
-All right, maybe I did exaggerated- he admitted.  
The girl smiled satisfied, having Argus admit he was wrong was hard and she had known him in years.  
-Tell me, what brings you here this time?- she said pouring them two glasses of cider.  
-I was headed to Raftal- he said, looking at her while she poured the cider.  
-Pretty far, you need to go through the mountains-  
-I know- he said, drinking a sip.  
-Did you find out anything?- she asked him, looking at him seriously for the first time.  
-I’ve been told what I’m looking for may be in Raftal-  
-And you’re bringing a little girl with you?-  
Argus raised his eyebrows.  
-Rufus’ daughter…- he said calmly, waiting for his friend’s reaction.  
The girl spitted the sip she just drank on the side out of astonishment.  
As he imagined, she didn’t take it well.  
-You’re insane!- she told him.  
-Calm down, he told me to bring her with me-  
The girl smacked her lips, bothered.  
-Don’t underestimate her, she’s got a lot of potential- the told her.  
Siri frowned and kept on drinking.  
   
-I’m sorry I don’t have another bed- said the woman when they left the table.  
-Don’t worry, I’ll make do- he said and walked toward the Ellie’s room’s entry. Siri followed, her room was right in front of it.  
Argus opened, Elisabeth was sleeping, he went next to her bed.  
-Make sure her forehead is moist during the night, right there there’s a bucket of water- recommended him Siri, then she walked into her room.  
Argus unbuttoned his coat and left it on the chair, then he looked at the window, it kept on snowing, the light of the moon penetrated through cracks in the clouds and the window was fogged.  
Then he sat on the chair, leaned forward and, elbows on the legs, he placed his face on the hands.  
He started thoughtfully watching Elisabeth.  
   
-Should I babysit your daughter?- he said.  
-C’mon, you’ll like her-  
\--Don’t joke- said Argus-  
Rufus sighed.  
-C’mon, Argus, I don’t know who else to ask-  
-Why don’t you pay someone to do this?-  
The brother stared at him with half-closed eyes.  
-Don’t look at me, I’m not planning on doing this-  
-Elisabeth is a smart and really exuberant girl- continued Rufus.  
-Is that supposed to change my mind?-  
-She’s incredibly proud, too- Rufus maliciously looked at him –Like someone I know-  
Argus frowned, he hated being framed.  
-Cletus, say something!- he then added.  
-The girl has good skills- answered the other with a shrug of his shoulders –she won’t be a burden-  
Argus sighed, that really wasn’t the answer he was looking for.  
-and here we’re starting to have problems with some Elysians- said Rufus –I don’t want to have a lot on my mind and I know she’ll be safe with you- he concluded, looking right into his eyes.  
-All right…- he conceded in the end, resigned.  
Rufus smiled with satisfaction.  
-But if she bothers me, I’ll send her home!- he eventually added.  
   
Argus winked, then he stood upright and looked at his right arm, he clearly owned a lot to Rufus and Cletus.  
-Recover soon, or who’s gonna hear you father- he whispered.  
Then he stood up and for all night he made sure to moisten her forehead.  
Days went by like this, Elisabeth didn’t show signs of waking up and the fever went up and down depending on the time.  
Siri worked as a mechanical in the nearby village, but she liked to live alone on that mountain, in the house where she grew up. Every morning she went down to the village.  
Catlin was a small and technologically advanced city, in order to sustain the low temperatures inhabitants lived in metal made houses that didn’t let the cold in.  
Siri helped repairing and building new houses and machines.  
-Still nothing?- said the woman when she came home.  
Outside it was really cloudy, the sun rays hadn’t showed up for three days.  
-Nothing…- said Argus sitting on a chair, he looked very tired and the dark circles around his eyes proved it.  
He kept on staring out of the window.  
Siri took off her long fur coat and approached him.  
-You should rest, why don’t you go lie down in my room?- told him the woman, visibly worried.  
He touched his face and rubbed his eyes.  
-No, don’t worry- he said catching his breath –it’s all right, I’ll drink some coffee and come back in there- he told her to calm her down, then he stood up stumbling towards the table.  
Siri grabbed his arm.  
-Hey, it’s not ok at all, you risk of getting sick as well!-  
He punched the table and grinded his teeth.  
-I’m an idiot- he suddenly said.  
The young girl turned his face toward her with a hand and they looked into each other’s eyes.  
She smiled, he looked at her intensely. That was the reason why she liked that man so much, in his penetrating dark eyes you could see a lot of pain, a suffering he carried inside that he used as a warning to go on. But she knew there was much more in that look.  
-Ok…but eat something first- she said, not accepting retorts.  
That night too Argus sat next to Elisabeth’s bed, she was now sleeping calmer, he tried to stay awake as much as he could, but he immediately fell asleep with his face on the mattress and the gaze toward Elisabeth.  
The following morning Elisabeth was woken up by the chirping of birds, finally the sun kissed the land again.  
The tongue was dried out in her mouth.  
-are you thirsty?- asked an unknown voice nearby.  
Ellie looked right and she saw a young woman smiling.  
-a bit- she said weakly.  
Then Siri poured her some water in a glass and helped Ellie drink holding her head.  
-Thanks- said the girl, giving a hint of a smile.  
-I’m glad you woke up-  
But who was that woman, Elisabeth had never seen her before.  
.I’m sure he’ll be happy too- she concluded and, with a nod of her head, she indicated right in front of her.  
Elisabeth confusingly turned to her left, Argus was sitting on the chair, his face on the blanket.  
Siri approached a particularly surprised Ellie.  
The girl gazed at her and the young woman waved her not to make too much noise.  
-He’s been up for three night keeping an eye on you- she said –better not to wake him up- then she paused and touched her nose with a finger. Ellie instinctively closed her eyes.  
-rest until I prepare your breakfast, so then you can take the meds-  
Elisabeth remained silent and she looked at Siri leaving the room.  
Then she pulled the blankets until they covered her nose and left her eyes out only, from there she watched Argus next to her.  
Probably she wanted to hide her gratified smile.


	12. A new friend

Argus slowly raised his head, it was late morning.  
He stretched out yawning, still half asleep, when he noticed Elisabeth’s gaze.  
The girl winked with a malicious smile.  
He looked at her for a few moments.  
-Good morning sleepyhead- she ironically said –did you sleep well?- she asked.  
-Are you being funny?- he retorted, then rubbed his eyes and stood up.  
-You don’t look well- she pointed out, her voice was back.  
He wore his coat in return.  
-Why are you dressing up, aren’t you hot with that thing on?- she continued, but he freshened up without answering.  
-You’ve been next to me all nights, haven’t you? Your friend told me- Elisabeth then stopped, noticing he wasn’t paying attention.  
-I preferred you without coat- she said, frowning.  
Argus, who wasn’t facing her, was startled.  
-Oh you’re both awake- Siri entered the room, a glass of milk and a couple of cookies in her hands –Why are you wearing your coat?- was the first thing she said when she was Argus standing there with his hands fixing the collar.  
-ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT- he burst –I’ll take it off- he said, took off his coat, went to the window and, laying his hands on the windowsill, he started to look at the flowers.  
Siri suspiciously moved closer to Elisabeth.  
The girl was giggling.  
-What’s up with him?- asked the woman.  
-I think showing his arm embarrasses him a bit- whispered Ellie while she kept on glancing at Argus, who could still hear though.  
Siri touched her mouth to hide a mocking smile.  
-You know, as a mechanic I find that arm- and she paused, the two girls looked at Argus –really sexy-  
Silence.  
Then he quickly ran to the door, his head bowed –drink your medicine!- he said, then he opened it and reclosed it after he’d passed through.  
The girls looked at each other and burst into laughs.  
-He’s so funny when he’s emotional- said Siri.  
-He left his coat here- pointed out Ellie in tears.  
-He’s right though- said Siri –here, I brought you some milk and cookies, eat everything and after- she put a hand in her pocket and pulled out a sack –drink your medicine-  
Elisabeth looked at her not entirely convinced, she never liked medicines, also because it was rare for her to need them. Siri put a spoon in a half full glass.  
-Drink it all, ok?- she recommended and sat next to her.  
-Ok…- said Ellie, who couldn’t have protested anyway.  
The girl slowly sat, her head was still spinning and her bones ached, just her eyes didn’t burn anymore.  
She started drinking her milk grabbing the glass with both hands, it was still hot. Ellie liked warm milk, how could that woman know, but especially it was maybe time to ask her who she was.  
-Look but- began Ellie while chomping a cookie –who are you?-  
-You’re right- she giggled –I haven’t introduced myself, I’m Siri Evenue and I’ve lived on this mountain since I was born-  
-You said you’re a mechanic?-  
Siri nodded.  
-How do you know Argus?- she asked again.  
-I met him 10 years ago, during one of his trips, at the time he was even more unmanageable than now, I remembered I almost never spoke and wouldn’t let anyone touch him-  
Elisabeth kept on listening and between one cookie and the other.  
-The first time I met him he knocked on my door, in terrible shape, his clothes ripped and wounded everywhere-  
Elisabeth raised her eyebrows, astonished.  
-I got involved into a fight during a bad storm-  
Ellie loved hearing stories about the past.  
-Dad and I built his arm back and we fixed the leg- Siri then looked at Ellie, who was staring at her with great interest.  
-Oh sorry, I’m wandering-  
-No no, go on- said Ellie.  
-I mean- Siri paused –he had a high fever, he was sicker than you- the girl melancholically lost in memories. Meanwhile, Ellie was nodding mechanically.  
-I reassembled his arm, he wouldn’t sit still, he always complained- Elisabeth held a laugh.  
-However…- continued Siri –when he starts staring at me with his dark and…penetrating eyes-  
Elisabeth frowned and, while she was looking at Siri, who had a vague expression, she grabbed the glass with the medicine.  
-I mean…I get lost in them, he’s so charming- concluded Siri.  
Elisabeth spitted.  
Siri jumped.  
-What, what’s happened?- she asked as if until then she had forgotten to be there with Ellie.  
-IT’S TERRIBLY BITTER- said the girl touching her mouth.  
-Did you think it would be sweet as honey? C’mon, drink- she urged her. Ellie closed her eyes and forced herself to drink what was left.  
-Good girl! A few days and you’ll be back in good shape- reassured her Siri.  
-Anyhow…- said Elisabeth –what were you saying about those eyes?- asked, giving her a rascal gaze.  
Siri was startled, as if she had just realized she had said her thoughts out loud.  
-Which eyes?-  
Argus entered the room.  
-Ah we were talking about that time…-  
But Siri closed Ellie’s mouth with her hand.  
-The time we’ve first met- she giggled nervously, then took plate and glasses from the night table –I better start making lunch- she said and hurried outside the room.  
Argus looked at her, confused.  
-It’s 9 am…- he murmured under his breath, looking for a reason for that behavior.  
Ellie, instead, kept on laughing under her breath for several minutes.


	13. Scorching like fire

-What are you writing?- asked Ellie that afternoon, still elated.  
-One last report…- answered Argus, focused on the paper.  
He sat next to a table in the corner of the room.  
Elisabeth looked at the roof, rather annoyed, she would have liked to get up and keep on training, she looked out where the weather had held out till that morning, even playing snowballs wouldn’t have been bad, she thought.  
-Listen…- she exclaimed hesitantly.  
He waved with a gesture of the head.  
-I’m…- Elisabeth coughed, admitting her mistake was hard –sorry about the other day, you don’t cook bad- she concluded, her gaze toward the window.  
He then lightly raised his head and stared at her.  
-I’m sorry too- he said.  
Elisabeth turned, he was back at reading his report.  
-About what?- she asked.  
-You know- he answered.  
-No I don’t-  
-Yes, you do-  
-No, be more specific-  
-There’s nothing to be specific about-  
-But I don’t understand-  
-don’t play dumb-  
Argus then looked up.  
-No please, continue, you’re beautiful- exclaimed Siri, who had just entered the room.  
They gazed at her, then Argus continued writing and Ellie looking outside the window.  
-Where have you been?- asked then Ellie.  
-Down to the village, I had work to do, tomorrow I’ll have to go there early- she said approaching and she touched the girl’s forehead.  
-Uhm…it appears to have dropped-  
Elisabeth was upright.  
-Of course, I always heal quickly- she said proudly.  
Argus looked at her.  
-It’s a familiar trait, then- exclaimed Siri looking at him.  
-So you know who I am?- asked the young girl.  
-I know enough- she said –but now take your meds- Siri gave her the glass.  
Elisabeth stuck her tongue out thinking about that awful taste.  
-C’mon, then tonight and tomorrow morning too-  
Elisabeth looked at her imploringly.  
-You can’t risk a relapse- continued the woman.  
Then Ellie reluctantly grabbed the glass, this time she plugged her nose, because it was disgusting beside bitter. And she drank it in one draft.  
Argus giggled.  
-What…are you laughtinf about?- said Ellie with a smirk and her tongue dried because of the disgust.  
-You sound so tough and then you make a fuss about a medicine- he said.  
She had her tongue sticking out.  
-Are you always teasing each other?- asked Siri.  
The girl crossed her arms.  
-He’s the unpleasant one- she said.  
Argus stoop up repeatedly folding the piece of paper until he closed it in a small envelope.  
-All right, I’ll go to the village so I can send this..- he looked at the girls, they were staring at him.  
-What…are you staring at?- he said and slowly wore his coat.  
They didn’t say anything.  
He looked at them confused and left the room. The girls burst into laughs.  
-Yes you’re right, it’s funny to embarrass him- exclaimed Ellie while watching Siri keeping on laughing.  
That young girl was really nice, in Krem she never managed to have a friend since every girl her age only thought about boys, make-up or beautiful and expensive clothes.  
That Siri, instead, looked different, it felt like someone with whom she could talk about everything.  
-Fine- she said Siri, drying her tears –I’ll go make dinner, you rest-  
Elisabeth sighed.  
-But I’m not sleepy…-  
-But stay in bed- she recommended, took the empty glass and went out. Elisabeth then slipped under the blankets, the warmth of that duvet was actually comforting, though the house was well heated.  
She would have wanted to visit it, like the village they were talking about earlier.  
Let’s hope Argus didn’t mention my condition, she then thought, Rufus would have freaked out. Once Ellie fell from a small wall because she put her foot on friable land, the fact she was running was a detail, therefore she sprained her ankle and it was a mess when Rufus closed her in the house, as if it was broken. She was forced to be accompanied to and from school, something Ellie deeply hated. The girl sighed thinking about all the times she got hurt out of distraction or just to play and each one of those times her father consulted every doctor in the country.  
   
It was night, Argus came back shaking the snow off himself.  
-Is it snowing?- asked Siri when she saw him.  
-Not much- he said.  
-How’s everything in the village?- she then said while making dinner.  
-Everything appears to be calm-  
She frowned.  
-Did something happen?- she asked.  
-In some cities there are recurring retaliations- he told her –luckily Catlin is always the same calm village-  
Siri winked.  
Catlin was a little village of Elisyan dominion, its inhabitants were so few you could count them on the fingers of one hand, so if there was a stranger in town everyone knew. Luckily they didn’t hold any grudge towards Deponians, who were welcomed like anyone else.  
However, this made Argus nervous, if someone had followed them nobody in town would have noticed.  
He then went into Ellie’s room.  
-Where is she?!- he exclaimed as soon as he didn’t see her in bed. He came back in the other room –She’s gone- he said.  
The young woman looked behind him, he turned. Elisabeth was sitting on the couch, garnishing the small living room.  
-Did you enter with blinkers?- ironically said the girl –I’ve always been here-  
He touched his face.  
-she was bored in bed- Siri shrugged her shoulders –So I gave her something heavy and she kept me company-  
Elisabeth was wearing a warm white wool jumper, decorated with red and green fibers.  
That small living room not only had a gracious couch, but on the wall there also was a big chimney.  
That night the three finally ate together, stew was Siri’s specialty and Ellie ate heartily.  
-I haven’t eaten this well in ages- she exclaimed with satisfaction.  
-I’m glad you like my cooking, my father taught me- proudly answered Siri.  
-Your father had to be a very capable guy- exclaimed Ellie. Siri smiled sadly.  
Argus instead looked away, he had met the guy.  
-Yes, he taught me everything I know, he was a great mechanic-  
Elisabeth acquired the usual curious expression of when someone was about to tell her a good story.  
-And he taught me everything that made me what I am today- she paused and looked up as if her gaze was at the sky –proud of my life- she said.  
Elisabeth stared with her eyes wide opened.  
-You would have loved to meet him- said Siri then –he was an exuberant guy just like you- she smiled.  
Elisabeth returned it, smiling from ear to ear.  
A good meal sitting at a table with the ones you love always makes you feel better, that was Elisabeth’s mother, Goal, used to say, because at home the family always had dinner together and she loved her family no matter what. However, now, with people she had just met, she felt equally comfortable.  
-Well…- exclaimed Siri after everyone had finished and she maliciously looked at Elisabeth –time for your meds-  
Elisabeth moaned, she thought she could get away with it, instead she couldn’t.  
After drinking that terrible concoction, Argus lighted the chimney under Siri’s request, then he sat on the couch with his back forward and the arms on the knees.  
Ellie, instead, lied face down next to the fire on the comfy fur carpet, while Siri was cooking on the burner.  
Flames got higher and Ellie was truly curious about the slow way their gushing devoured the wood, she was enchanted, it was like watching a dance, flames intertwining with gracefulness.  
-Here-  
Elisabeth was shaken by Siri, who brought her a mug with something hot and emit smoke on the inside.  
-What’s this?- she asked.  
-A hot beverage typical of this mountains-  
Ellie took it, first she smelled it and the warmth went up to her nose giving her a pleasant feeling, then she blew and have a sip.  
It was really good, sweet, but she didn’t know what it could be exactly.  
Siri then gave Argus a mug too and sat next to him, drinking as well.  
Ellie watched the chimney again, flames had now gotten even bigger.  
-Fire is magical- then exclaimed Siri –my father used to say fire is like passion, the stronger it is, the stronger you are-  
Ellie lightly tilted her head, what was that supposed to mean? Meanwhile flames’ colors were shining in the girl’s eyes, Ellie stretched an arm towards them and closed her fists as to catch them. If a small spark could destroy an entire forest, then she surely would have turned the entire world over.


	14. Obstinate courage

That morning Siri left early, as she anticipated the night before.  
Elisabeth was at the kitchen’s table and she sat rocking her feet, the chairs were pretty high, she said, though Argus insisted she was too short.  
She was there drinking her milk and, every now and then, she snorted, bored.  
-Shall we do something?!- she begged Argus, who sat nearby and was swinging the chair.  
-You still can’t go out- he said, like he had repeated it a million times.  
-Let’s train, I’m bored- she complained.  
He sighed.  
-You…can’t make any effort-  
-But I’m fine now, c’mon, you know it too!-  
He made an annoyed sound and looked at the roof.  
Elisabeth snorted and she placed her forehead on the table, looking at the pavement.  
-Finish everything and take your medicine-  
Ellie was startled.  
They never forget it, eh? She thought.  
   
It was almost lunchtime, but Siri still wasn’t back.  
-I’m getting hungry…- said Ellie.  
She was in front of the fire, it was the only way Argus found to keep her silent and quiet.  
He was at the window and he had been looking out for several minutes.  
-Let’s wait, she must have been held up- he answered.  
Time passed by and Siri was nowhere to be seen.  
-Ok, I’ll go look for her- exclaimed Argus.  
-I’m coming with you- Ellie sprang.  
-No, you stay here- he said putting his coat on.  
-No, I’m coming- she seriously retorted.  
-We can’t ri…-  
-I don’t care, I’m coming anyhow- she interrupted him. The two stared at each other for a moment, then he closed his eyes, resigned.  
-All right…open that closet- he told her.  
Ellie looked at him confused and turned, in the back of the room there was a wooden closet, she opened it.  
-It’s the black one on the right- he said.  
Elisabeth pulled out a long coat, rather heavy with a hood, on the outside it seemed to be made by a strong and beautiful fabric, on the inside it was extremely soft.  
The girl’s eyes shone.  
-There’s also a pair of gloves and some boots…- Argus looked at her, almost panicking, he was worried about her reaction.  
Ellie almost cried, then she wore everything quickly without forgetting her bandana.  
-It’s beautiful!!!- she said enthusiastically –I love it-  
Argus opened the door.  
-Did you buy it?- she asked.  
-Yes…- he said from behind.  
Then Ellie threw herself at him, literally, and they both fell in the snow.  
-Thaaanks- she told him.  
-Have you lost your mind?- he said, taken aback.  
Ellie was on her knees, the smile still stuck on her face, and she didn’t feel cold.  
Then they stood up shaking the snow off, Argus sighed, he still wasn’t used to the girl’s sudden shows of exuberance.  
Then they walked down the path on the back of the house and headed to the village.  
They had reached Catlin when Argus stopped her with his arm.  
-What’s up?- she said.  
-Too much silence…- he said.  
Actually it was pretty weird that, at the entrance of town, there were no sounds. Even the chirping of the birds had decreased and it was a sunny morning.  
-Nothing good- exclaimed Argus.  
Then he spoke to the girl.  
-No matter what happens, you have to promise me you’ll stay hidden-  
-But…- Ellie didn’t understand.  
-No buts, I made you come, you don’t have to tire-  
At that point Ellie couldn’t retort, so she accepted without complaining.  
They entered the village, which was strangely deserted. Elisabeth walked a bit further so she could hide.  
They finally reached the central square. Here there were some inhabitants.  
-Siri…- whispered Argus as soon as he saw her in the middle.  
Then, pushing Ellie with him, they hid behind some boxes.  
-Who are those?- asked Ellie.  
A bunch of armed soldiers surrounded the citizens. Argus frowned.  
-Stay here and hide- he told Ellie and moved forward.  
-Is there a party I haven’t been invited to?- exclaimed Argus to draw their attention.  
-Argus!- exclaimed Siri, happy to see him.  
Those men looked at each other, dazed.  
One of them pointed the weapon at Argus, but he, waiting for a reaction, disarmed him shooting with his own gun and then, pulling out the other, did the same to everyone else.  
They looked at their hands, deprived of guns, as if they hadn’t realized what just happened.  
At that point they threw themselves at him with their bare hands. Argus grabbed one by the arm and made him roll on the snow until two others stumbled upon him.  
Having surrounded him, one tried to him from behind. Argus moved a bit to dodge the attack he had foreseen, grabbed his hand and knocked him down.  
-How do they train you nowadays?- he said ironically and approached the others.  
Then they started backing off with uncertain steps.  
-Who the hell are you?- said Argus firmly.  
No one answered.  
The someone arrived, clapping.  
-Yes, I’ve been told you were really strong- said the voice. Argus turned.  
Elisabeth didn’t notice, but a tall and massive person passed beside her without seeing her, probably because of his height.  
Argus angrily stared at him.  
-My name is Marks-  
-I don’t care about your name, who are you and what do you want?- said Argus immediately, skipping pleasantries.  
-Oh oh what a temper, I’ve been told that too-  
-Who did?-  
-You know who!-  
The two looked at each other harshly, Marks looked pretty calm. He arrived in front of Argus, he was rather tall.  
-I’ve been told to look for a man with a long-haired girl- he said –Do you know something about it, squirt?- he provoked him.  
Argus grinded his teeth, as he imagines they’ve been following them, probably since Nuvia’s mess.  
Then he didn’t wait for more provocations and punched him right in the face.  
Marks grabbed him with his hand.  
-No no- he waved his other hand –this really isn’t fine, I try to have a polite conversation and you attack me?- he said and, to Argus’ astonishment, he punched him in the face.  
Argus wobbled, but Marks kept on holding him tight and tried to punch him again, however Argus blocked it this time.  
-Do you want to have a skills test with me?- said the man as he tried pushing Argus.  
Marks was rather big and the snow didn’t help Argus, who backed off because of his enemy’s strength until he ended against a wall.  
Marks sniggered, freed his right hand and tried to punch him again, but Argus dodged him making him hit the iron wall.  
A dull sound was heard, if he had hit Argus he would have probably been pretty hurt.  
The problem was he still had his right arm blocked by that pile of muscles.  
-You’re agile- admitted his adversary approaching his face while pushing against the wall.  
Argus smiled maliciously and put two fingers in his eyes. Marks had to let go, in pain, Argus kicked his legs making him stumble and eventually he punched him right into the chest, making him fall a few meters behind.  
Elisabeth closed her fists and frowned, satisfied, but the match wasn’t over yet.  
Marks stood up touching the point he’d been hit to and stared at Argus not anymore in a haughty way, but with an increasing anger.  
-Goddamn you- he said –you’re playing dirty-  
-You don’t sound like a braggart anymore- provoked Argus this time.  
Marks immediately threw himself at him and they started quickly attacking each other, always dodging or blocking the other’s attacks, though Marks’ ones were pretty violent Argus managed to hold without giving up, the fight was getting rougher when the enemy let him purposely hit his face.  
The man turned slowly and grabbed Argus’ arm, then he violently threw him against the wall.  
Unprepared, Argus grumbled, Marks grabbed him again, this time from the coat’s collar, he pushed him near himself and kicked him in the stomach. He then let go and kicked him towards the iron wall again.  
Argus painfully slipped until he hit the ground.  
Elisabeth opened her eyes wide, could that man be this strong?  
-Have you had enough?- said the adversary.  
Argus slowly tried to stand up, his face was worn out for the attacks, but he daringly looked at Marks anyway.  
-I assume you want more- answered his enemy looking at him and he backed off –then I’m changing my strategy- he maliciously said and indicated the citizens.  
Argus frowned, then he noticed the soldiers were walking away.  
What did he want to do?  
-I’ve been told- began Marks –to use whatever means to catch you-  
Then from his hand lighted a light that got stronger and stronger, at that point Argus realized he wanted to attack the civilians.  
Elisabeth was torn, she was up, risking to be seen, but Argus had made her promise to stay hidden, what could she do?!  
Marks looked at the civilians, Siri was staring at him with despise.  
-Oh, sweetheart, don’t look at me like this- he said.  
Then there was an attack without notice.  
There was an explosion that melted a huge part of the snow. Marks raised an eyebrow when he didn’t see Argus where he had left him.  
-Truly remarkable- he said and he looked back at where he had hit, the smoke thinned out.  
Argus managed to block the attack pretty quickly with his right arm, his coat was ripped, the right sleeve completely destroyed and, from the sparks it emitted, probably also broken.  
Marks sniggered. The citizens observed terrified.  
-Argus…- whispered Siri.  
-You’re not the only special one- told him Marks.  
-There’s…- Argus was panting –nothing special in this- he said, talking about the condition of the right side of his body.  
That was the reason for Marks’ strength, his arms weren’t human! Thought Ellie.  
-Bah, anyhow I don’t have any time to lose- he said pointing both of his arms at Argus and the citizens.  
Behind him, the civilians would have wanted to run, but the guards surrounded them like dogs in a cage.  
Marks snickered, Argus instead didn’t move and stood still where he was.  
-Argus, move, he’s gonna kill you- yelled at him Siri, but he didn’t move.  
-Do you really want to die?- told him Marks then, noticing Argus’ annoying stubbornness.  
At that point the enemy smiled maliciously and Argus smiled back, though it seemed to be smiling at someone else, anyhow he bewildered Marks, who didn’t wait any longer and threw his powerful attack.  
That time the wave was way stronger, the citizens lowered up shielding each other, some of them were shaking.  
Siri, instead, hadn’t stopped looking at Argus.  
They all looked up and when the dust had thinned out they were almost surprised to be alive and well.  
-Oh my God…- said Siri with growing terror.  
He had stood still and had blocked again the attack with his arm, but this time he was almost completely destroyed.  
Then he fell to the ground, face down on the white, coloring the snow with the red of his blood.  
-Well well- said Marks moving his arms circularly, as if he was stretching out –now tell me where the girl is or you’ll end up like him- he growled.  
He was talking to all the citizens, the atmosphere, though, had changed, those people were less afraid than they used to, as if Argus’ act of bravery moved them to react at least emotionally.  
-What’s up with you? The cat ate your tongue- screamed Marks. Siri stood up and looked right in front of her, where a few moments ago Argus was smiling.  
Marks looked at her, then he turned mechanically, in front of him Elisabeth was holding Flyp, her head bowed, the weapon was flashing and had elongated.  
Then the girl looked up, her expression almost terrified Siri.  
-Easy on the ego, you bastard- she said, extremely firmly.  
Ellie realized one thing, in a direct fight she would have probably lost, but with that weapon she may have a chance. The obvious solution was: not getting hit by those terrible punches.  
   



	15. In the footsteps of the master

Marks approached Ellie looking down on her, she looked up and hastily glared at him.  
Meanwhile, Siri moved closer to Argus. She turned him face up, putting his head on her knees, he was unconscious.  
Then the young woman looked at Elisabeth, she was afraid and concerned about her, but in the girl’s look there was an extreme confidence.  
Marks violently tried to punch her, but Ellie dodge him with a rapid movement of the chest.  
Next to her face, though, she felt the air movement caused by that attack.  
Focus Ellie, she thought, if you get hit you’ll end on the ground with one punch.  
Marks frowned, he tried again and failed. Then he tried to punch her several times, plus kicking her, but Elisabeth dodged it as well.  
-You may be big and tall, but you’re slow- she hissed –you defeated my master only because you played dirty-  
He looked absolutely furious, the man cracked his neck’s bones, thinking he could make her afraid.  
-Someone once told me that- began Ellie twirling Flyp –if you can’t use mere force, attack using your head- she continued.  
-I don’t care, you squirt!- he yelled and attacked violently.  
Elisabeth jumped backwards and her enemy’s punch hit the snow.  
-You’ve got quite a reduced vocabulary- observed the young girl –if the only offense you know is “squirt”- she provoked him.  
Marks made a sudden movement forward and he hit Ellie right after she managed to use her cane in order to block the attack.  
However, the punch was so violent that the girl flew a few meters behind, falling into the snow.  
She stood up, her heart beating fast, thinking that yes…he was really strong.  
-It’s not okay yet, you’re still too reckless- she teased him hiding her bewilderment and using the same voice he had before with Argus.  
He stared at her. He was starting to be worn out by both fights, the attacks from before tired him.  
Ellie noticed and she didn’t wait, with a sudden movement forward she violently hit him in the face with the cane, first once, then twice, then the third time the cane emitted a wave that made him fly backwards.  
Siri opened her eyes wide, she was astonished, this weapon is formidable, she thought.  
-You can’t beat me- said Ellie then.  
Marks stood up, spitted blood on the ground and cleaned his mouth with a hand.  
The man smirked and pointed once again his arm at the civilians.  
-You’re still playing dirty- said Ellie and she threw herself at him.  
-And you’re still both idiots- he exclaimed pointing his arm at the girl –I don’t care if I’ve been ordered to bring you back alive, I’ll kill you- he yelled and shot.  
-ELISABETH!- screamed Siri.  
The girl jumped over Marks’ head and, before touching the ground, with a flip she hit him on the nape with the cane and made him fall ahead.  
The man literally ate snow. Then he stood up, his eyes reddened, charged both arms and he shot, without realizing the attack would have hit his fellows too.  
However, Elisabeth was nothing but prepared.  
Siri stretched a hand forward, as if she wanted to grab Ellie and take her away, the terror in her eyes remained until the smoked thinned out completely.  
Ellie had her cane held with both hands ahead of her, the weapon had created a shield that completely blocked the attack. For the first time, Marks opened his eyes wide.  
-I told you, you can’t beat me- retorted Ellie firmly.  
The armed men next to him backed off scared.  
-What are you doing- he said –Attack her- he furiously ordered.  
But no one did and Ellie didn’t look away from her enemy while she was slowly approaching him.  
-You’re a coward, you act like a bragger and then you ask your men for help-   
Marks looked at her, now the girl was starting to freak him out, she wasn’t human, he thought.  
At that point Elisabeth moved closer to him, took a deep breath and focused on the attack she was about to do.  
Marks understood the danger and he tried to back off, but he stumbled and fell backwards.  
The girl then looked at him again with loathing and eventually, like that one time during training, she hit him in the face, the weapon lightened up as soon as it touched the enemy and made a wave this strong it literally made him fly on one of the iron buildings of the town, opening a hole in the wall.  
The soldiers froze and turned toward their boss first, toward Ellie later, then they ran away.  
The citizens were bewildered, like Siri.  
Elisabeth sighed half-closing her eyes and she looked at her arms, she feared they were in the same condition of last time, instead, to her astonishment, they were fine, though she felt a light pain in her bones and they were shaking a bit. Flyp returned to its original shape, she managed to use it, incredible…  
The citizens were still bewildered, Marks didn’t move anymore, but the most surprising thing of all was that she managed to demolish the iron wall with that single shot.  
-Ah ah…- she giggled bringing a hand behind her head –sorry about the damages- she said.  
The citizens looked at her, was she really concerned about that? Everybody thought.  
Then the girl ran to Siri and kneeled next to him.  
-How is he?- she asked.  
Siri looked at Argus, still unconscious, and caressed him on the head.  
-He needs medical attention…- she just said.  
-Siri- a man approached her while the other inhabitants had gathered where the man attacked them before.  
-Mister Cauli- she said.  
That man was the only doctor in town, once a dear friend of Siri’s father. They had much in common thanks to their job, one healed people, the other cars.  
-Let’s bring him to my place, so you can use my workshop- he said calmly.  
Siri smiled.  
-Thank you-  
   
Elisabeth was sitting on a chair, playing with some strange device. It had two pendulums with two little balls hung, if you swing one the other hit the twin and so it continued endlessly.  
Every now and then she was distracted by the deafening noise Siri made while repairing Argus’ arm.  
Multiple times Ellie looked at her, curious.  
-What’s up?- then asked Siri when for the tenth time she noticed the girl’s gaze.  
-It’s just it seems funny- she said.  
-Do you want to try?- she said, giggling.  
Elisabeth was startled by that answer, she didn’t expect it.  
-Well I…have never used those tools if not to build tasteless objects, that after ended broken or crashed somewhere- Elisabeth paused.  
Siri raised both eyebrows.  
-Oh sorry, I got carried away- she said and approached her. Siri showed her what to do, then handed her a screwdriver and an object that released a weird sticky substance.  
-That’s a special collar- said Siri noticing Ellie’s curiosity -My father invented it-  
-Cool- exclaimed Ellie looking at it with curiosity.  
Siri showed her what to do and Ellie silently followed her orders.  
-Rather- suddenly exclaimed Siri, while Ellie, focused, was delicately smoothing a small metal made slab –That weapon of yours is truly formidable-  
Ellie looked up, then she looked at Flyp held at her belt.  
-It’s a gift from uncle Cletus- she said –the first time I used it I almost lost an arm- she giggled.  
Siri looked at her worried, it was astonishing how lightly she mentioned it.  
-But thanks to my trainings with Argus I’ve been able to control it without damages- she said and came back to her job.  
Siri would have loved to analyze it, but now there were other priorities.  
That night the girls spent a lot of their time among screwdrivers, screws, glues, strings and smells of humid from that workshop.  
It was indeed a rather strange place, despite the city showed signs of advanced technology that room felt rather…  
-Antique- said Siri when Ellie asked her why.  
Siri giggled.  
-My father used to work here a lot- she paused raising her head while remembering those days –he liked to work buried in his own tools. He said the more time you spent with them the more they’d helped you in your work-  
Elisabeth bent her head as she used to do when looking for a reasonable explanation to what she was told.  
-Modern labs, he said they were colder and deprived of personality, they made him uncomfortable- she concluded and wore a helmet –so mister Cauli left it “antique”-  
Maybe Ellie was beginning to understand.  
-Step away a bit- told her Siri.  
Ellie obeyed and the young woman started to weld some bolts.  
Elisabeth stood still, enchanted.  
Siri then took off the helmet and looked at her.  
-Listen, would you like to learn this job?- she asked. Ellie smiled as if she wasn’t expecting nothing but that question. She wanted to travel and explore the world, but she had never thought about a job, something that could somehow label her.  
-C’mon, I plan on realizing the arm using a new compound- said Siri.  
Elisabeth approached her.  
-It will be quicker and more resistant-  
-How can it be more resistant and less heavy at the same time?- then asked the girl.  
Siri looked at her bringing a hand behind her head.  
-You’re right, I’ll have to explain you the basis- she said.  
After all, in school no one taught you mechanic.


	16. Lazy days

The following morning both Ellie and Siri had slept in the workshop, Ellie was asleep on a chair with a book Siri recommended her to read, “Basis of biotechnology”, while Siri was sleeping with a screwdriver in her hand and her face on the table.  
They were both woken up by someone knocking on the door. It was mister Cauli with their breakfast on a tray.  
-You stayed out into the early hours- he exclaimed when the two girls stretched out.  
-How is he?- was the first thing Siri, still sleepy, asked.  
-And you ask?- answered the door.  
She looked at him frowning.  
-He’s all right, as always he’s responding to the treatment just fine-  
-So you know this too?- asked Ellie with a yawn as she grabbed a cookie.  
Siri nodded.  
-The first time I met Argus, Doctor Cauli analyzed a sample of his blood-  
-So you too…- Cauli indicated Ellie, she in return pranced.  
-In the family we all have this particular ability-  
The doctor touched his chin with the hand.  
-Extraordinary, I would have loved to further analyze this gene- he said.  
Meanwhile, Siri drank her coffee in a hurry and then she bit a cookie.  
-I’ll go check on him- she said standing up.  
-I’ll come with you!- exclaimed Ellie.  
-Finish your breakfast- recommended her friend you were supposed to take your medicine- she told her half-closing her eyes.  
Ellie giggled, then she drank her milk in one sip.  
-Done- she exclaimed.  
Siri shook her head, then the two left leaving the doctor dazed. Yes, she had decided, she and Siri were friends. They entered in the room where Argus was sleeping slowly and without making noise.  
The girls approached the bed, he had a bandage on the head and a couple of Band-Aids.  
Elisabeth held a laugh, Siri looked at her.  
-Sorry- whispered the girl –it’s funny to see him like this-  
Her friend sighed.  
-Hei- said Ellie afterwards -shall we write on his face with a marker?-  
-Ellie!- scolded her Siri, though she sounded amused.  
-I heard you-  
Argus had one eye opened and was looking at his spiteful pupil.  
Elisabeth covered her mouth with both hands, as if she wanted to hide the fact she’d spoken.  
Then she half-closed her eyes-  
-In the end we’ve switched roles- she told him –that’s karma-  
At that point Siri burst into laughs.  
-Be thankful I cannot move, little girl- he said, touched by her provocation.  
Then he tried to sit, but having only one arm it was difficult, plus he still wasn’t feeling very well as you can see from his aching expression.  
-No!- said Siri touching his shoulder.  
He stared at her.  
-You need to lay down- she said firmly –Rest-  
He remembered perfectly how stubborn she could be and how useless it was to retort, so he lied again.  
-We still need to finish repairing your arm, luckily the leg wasn’t hurt much-  
-We?- he said, looking at her.  
Siri stared at Ellie.  
Argus mechanically turned his gaze toward Elisabeth.  
-Eheh, I’m learning the job- she said proudly.  
-Ok, I prefer to remain armless- he stated.  
-HEY- said Ellie in return, almost offended.  
-No c’mon, she learns quickly- reassured him Siri.  
Then he return to looking at the young woman. At that point the situation started to be awkward for Ellie, who tried to look away and focus on the objects scattered in the room.  
-You know, Ellie defeated that man- said Siri then.  
Yes, Marks…Ellie? How?  
Argus looked at her, Ellie looked pleased in return.  
-However, thank you- said Siri then –without you- she paused, he looked at her again –he would have most definitely hurt us- she concluded.  
The situation became even more suffocating for Elisabeth.  
-All right, listen, I’ll go out and catch some air- she burst.  
Siri looked at her.  
-Are you going away?- she asked.  
-Yes I mean, I’ll leave you two alone since you have so much to say- and she winked.  
Siri blushed.  
-What’s with the wink?- asked Argus.  
-Ask her- said Ellie and left.  
Argus frowned, confused.  
-What did she mean?-  
-AHAH adolescents, you know they made up stuff…- babbled Siri.  
Now Argus was really confused.  
However, Siri immediately changed the subject and started telling him what had happened.  
   
Elisabeth went out of the house and raised her arms catching air, as if she was warming up…actually she was.  
She put her defenses up and started throwing punches in front of her.  
-I knew you had the fever- Doctor Cauli was nearby –are you sure you can tire yourself this much?-  
-don’t worry- she said and continued with her rapid movements.  
-You move really well- he told her while picking up some wood piled next to the house.  
-Thank you- she answered, focused.  
-Who taught you?- he asked again.  
-I used to train every day with a friend of mine in my hometown- she paused –and now Argus is my master-  
-I see-  
Ellie stopped.  
-do you know where they brought the bad guy from yesterday?-  
-they locked him in an armored room into the research building of the city- he said, indicating a tall structure behind the houses –in a few days they’ll bring him to the safe prison of Nuvia-  
-He’s no longer dangerous?- she asked.  
-My girl, it would be a miracle if he could stand up after yesterday’s beating- he reassured her walking into the house.  
Elisabeth winked, relieved, then she kept on training on her own.  
A couple of days passed, during whom Elizabeth learnt the difference between negative and positive, solid and fluid…and a mixture of other opposites usable in the mechanic field that nearly blew her mind…actually, they did.  
-Is everything all right?- asked Siri when she saw her laying on a chair with a book in the hand and a lost look.  
-My mind’s crumbled due to theorems and theories-  
Siri laughed.  
-It take years to learn, day by day you’ll make it-  
Meanwhile the girl continued to clank on her work.  
Elisabeth retake the book and continued reading, though her attention was slowly decreasing.  
In that moment the door of the workshop the two were into opened.  
-Girls- said a familiar voice.  
Siri took the helmet off.  
Elisabeth, who still had her nose in the book, raised her head and turned.  
-Oh Argus- she exclaimed –you managed to stand up-  
-yes- he said looking elsewhere –and I can’t find my t-shirt-  
Now Elisabeth realized why he was looking elsewhere, he had to feel uncomfortable, though half of his chest was bandaged.  
-Ah Siri- she began looking at her friend –Siri?- she said again.  
She immediately noticed the woman was literally petrified.  
Then Ellie left her book and approached to her, waving a hand in front of her eyes.  
The girl wasn’t blinking and her gaze was stuck on Argus. Then with an almost mechanical gesture she put her helmet on again.  
There was silence.  
Ellie looked at Siri, then at Argus, then at Siri again, for a couple of times at least until she realized.  
-Go put on a shirt!- she told Argus.  
-That’s what I’m trying to do- he said in return.  
-Oh Argus here you are-  
The doctor arrived right on time to save the day.  
-You weren’t in your room, I’m glad you’re back on your feet so soon- he continued.  
Argus hinted at a smile without looking at him in the face. He then realized everyone was watching Siri’s odd behavior.  
-Has- he paused –something happened?- he asked looking into the workshop, but all he saw was Siri petrified and Ellie waving a hand in front of her, though she wasn’t receiving any answer.  
-No, don’t worry doctor- reassured him Ellie –everything’s normal-  
Then the doctor shook his head and remembered the reason why he was looking for his patient.  
-Anyway, Argus, I have to change your medications, follow me- said Cauli.  
Argus sighed, touching the back of his neck with a hand, and he followed the doctor.  
-Have you seen my t-shirt?- he then asked.  
-Your clothes were rags, I had to throw them away- the doc answered while walking away.  
Now their voices were no longer hearable in the corridor.  
Ellie gazed at Siri again and slowly took her helmet off.  
She was still lightly blushed and her gaze was lost in who knows what fantasies.  
-Well fine- exclaimed Ellie with her thumbs up.  
-What?- asked Siri calmly.  
-You’re improving- ironically said the girl –more or less-


	17. I’ll wait once again

That evening they all had dinner together.  
Siri was still embarrassed after that afternoon and not once did she look at Argus.  
He, who immediately noticed his friend’s weird behavior, didn’t say a word anyway.  
At least until Ellie noticed, as she was someone who wouldn’t keep anything to herself.  
-You know, Siri personally made you new clothes- she told Argus, who was now wearing a black shirt with only the left sleeve long and two little belts on both arms. Siri was startled and almost choke with the bread.  
-Yes, doctor Cauli told me- he said –Thanks again- he then told Siri.  
-Again?- asked Ellie.  
-The first time she made me clothes, too-  
Elisabeth raised an eyebrow and looked at her friend, she hadn’t mentioned that.  
-You’re welcome- she said without looking at him and drinking some water.  
-Tomorrow we will assemble your arm- intervened then Ellie.  
-Finally…- he exclaimed.  
Elisabeth then looked at them with disappointment and disillusion, why couldn’t adults be honest?  
-I’m sorry I bothered you again- he then added.  
Elisabeth’s eyes shone with hope.  
-But no…you know I have fun- the girl shook her head –I mean, I like working with machines- she shook her head again –I mean, I had the chance to try out a new material- she covered her face with both hands to hide the embarrassment –not that I used you like test subject- Siri breathed and stood up suddenly –I mean it wasn’t hard and Ellie helped me- she was panting.  
Doctor Cauli and Argus looked at her scared and confused.  
Elisabeth touched her face, she was truly hopeless.  
-I’m done, everything was good- the woman said in a hurry –I’ll continue working so I finish early- and went away.  
Elisabeth started making sound with her beverage in the glass, as if that situation was nothing to worry about.  
-But what did I say…-then exclaimed Argus.  
Elisabeth shook her head.  
-Men- she said.  
Then she left the table, leaving those two wondering, and she reached Siri.  
   
The girl was sorrowfully sitting in the workshop with her head bowed and a really depressed look on her face.  
-Do you really want to continue like that?- said Ellie approaching her.  
Siri sighed.  
-It’s not as easy as you think- she said.  
-Isnt’t it? My dad used to tell me you have got to be honest when it comes to feelings-  
Siri gazed at Ellie with a sad smile.  
-My dad used to say the same thing as well- she answered.  
-I mean, why don’t you just tell him?- continued the young girl.  
Siri looked away.  
Then Ellie moved closer to the table and observed the hard work she and Siri had accomplished in the past four days.  
-You know, when we’re finished we’ll leave- said Ellie –someone else may come looking for us and we don’t want to put you into trouble-  
Siri looked sad, deep down she knew.  
-So!- the young girl turned towards her friend and pointed a finger at her. Siri backed off.  
-You’re telling him tomorrow! No excuses, or I’ll rat you out- she told her firmly. Then she stretched out, she was rather sleepy.  
-I’ll go to sleep- she pointed two fingers at the level of her own eyes, then she turned them towards Siri –I’m watching you- she told her and went out.  
Siri sighed, that girl was really funny, she alternated serious moments and completely childish ones, too bad she was right.  
   
Next morning Elisabeth was visibly in a good mood.  
-I see you’re happy today- said doctor Cauli while arranging the dishes in the kitchen.  
-Oh yes- she said, rocking her feet and drinking her milk. She was probably hoping for her friend to be successful.  
   
Siri and Argus were in the workshop, he was sitting on the counter, wearing the shirt Siri made him, while she was assembling his arm. There was silence, too much silence.  
-You know, as I said yesterday I used a good material- Siri was the first to speak.  
-Is everything all right?- he said, completely changing the subject.  
-What? Oh yes- she answered.  
-You’re weird and you’re shaking- he pointed out, seen it was taking her forever to screw.  
At that point she had no excuses.  
-No, it’s just that…a new alloy and it’s…so hard to assemble- she said in a hurry, thinking she may get away with it.  
-You’re different…usually you’re almost a verbose person, the first time you wouldn’t shut up and kept repeating I had been reckless-  
She then looked up and stared at him.  
-You remember?- she sounded surprised.  
-Well, yes-  
Siri looked again at that arm and that mechanisms and she hinted at a smile.  
-It’s just…there’s something- she caught her breath -I’d like to say-  
-Then say it- he urged her.  
-It’s not…easy- she concluded.  
Then he lifted her head with his other arm, forcing her to look at him in the eyes.  
She stared at him intensely and once again she got lost in his eyes, now she couldn’t stop her heart, that had begun beating fast, she dropped her tools, that fell to the floor with a smash.  
He gently approached her face and the girl, almost hypnotized, let him carry her until their lips brushed against each other in a gentle kiss.  
-I’m sorry…- he whispered, moving away –I’m sorry I can’t stay next to you- he concluded.  
Their breaths gently caressed each other’s face.  
-I still have a long way to go, in order to atone for my sins- he continued.  
Siri bowed her head a bit, she knew, that’s why she was worried.  
Then she raised it, smiling, though on the inside she would have wanted to cry.  
-I can wait again- she said, faking her mood, and continued fixing his arm.  
He looked at her, he knew she wasn’t okay at all.  
-We’ll leave this morning, before lunch- he told her.  
Siri didn’t stop and just nodded.


	18. A new travel companion

-Why are we leaving so soon?- asked Ellie while picking up her stuff in the room.  
Those days she went up and down from Siri’s apartment to retrieve their bags.  
-Because we can’t stay, you know we have a task to accomplish and we’ve had plenty of distractions- he said while arranging his backpack.  
-At least have you told Siri?- she then asked.  
He froze for a moment.  
-Yes…she knows- he answered and put his coat on. It was rather similar to the one he wore before the fight, but Siri added a hood on this.  
I wonder what happened this morning, thought Ellie.  
The girl went out, the sun brushed with its gentle rays against her fair skin.  
-Ah it’s beautiful- she exclaimed.  
Then Siri and Argus went out too. They had already said goodbye to the doctor early that morning, since he had to go to work.  
-I’m coming back to my place- said Siri then.  
Elisabeth smiled.  
-When I leave for my trip, I’ll definitely come visit you!- she promised.  
Siri smiled back.  
-I can’t wait, and remember to study!-  
Elisabeth touched her backpack.  
-Don’t worry, here I’ve got everything I need-  
Then Siri turned her gaze towards Argus.  
-So, until next time- she simply said.  
-Yes- he paused for a moment –thanks again for the help- he concluded eventually.  
Elisabeth looked at them both, wondering if they had sorted everything out. Then the three greeted, Ellie and Argus hit the road and Siri watched them leave with a hand on her chest.  
   
-So, we’re continuing on foot, aren’t we?- asked Ellie but no one answered.  
-Yuhu Earth calls Argus- she said.  
He shook his head, lost in who knows which thoughts.  
-Did you say something?-  
The girl frowned.  
-I asked you if we’re going back to the car-  
-No, we need to reach Raftal and in order to do so we need to climb down the other side of the mountain-  
-How long will it take?- she asked, worried about the answer.  
-I wouldn’t know, it’s the first time I do this by foot- he said with complete nonchalance.  
Elisabeth sighed, better and better!, it was worse than she’d imagined.  
Catlin’s streets were certainly livelier than five days ago, when she first arrived, though the white color of the buildings confused with the snow and gave a sense of sadness. After all, that city was mainly inhabited by scientists who dedicated their life to research.  
The same doctor Cauli lived alone, it appeared in that city there were all people who gave up on having a family to pursue the road of science, with few exceptions.  
The two finally arrived on the other side of the small town, it wasn’t particularly big, a couple of miles and it was over.  
-All right, from here we just have to follow the path- said Argus.  
Ellie turned back, all of her thoughts were for Siri…she would have missed her.  
Meanwhile, Argus didn’t notice she had stopped, at least until he felt a knock on his nape and he turned.  
Elisabeth was bouncing a snowball in her hand with a daring look.  
-Are you insane?!- he exclaimed.  
-Eheh got you-  
-C’mon, we don’t have time to play- he said, but another snowball hit him in the face.  
Elisabeth burst into laughs.  
He took the snow off his face.  
Until then, he never had the chance to play on the snow. And while the girl’s eyes were closed because of the laughs, he threw at her a bigger ball, therefore she fell on the ground.  
Elisabeth raised her head and shook it for the cold.  
He looked at her, almost satisfied.  
At that point Ellie tried to make an even bigger snowball.  
-HEEEEEY!-  
She heard.  
-HEEEEEY GUYS-  
Elisabeth dropped snow and backpack, turning toward that familiar voice.  
When he was close enough the girl opened her mouth wide and ran to him.  
Argus covered his eyes from the sun with a hand, trying to figure out who he was, he didn’t have any doubt, he was…Klaus?! Cletus’ son. Elisabeth jumped on him and the two rolled in the snow for a few meters.  
-BUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?- she yelled, extremely elated to see him.  
The boy laughed and stared at her.  
-After the report of two weeks ago, your father wanted me to reach you-  
Elisabeth sighed, well he resisted two months after all.  
Meanwhile, Argus approached the two, who had stood up.  
Klaus was well covered, he wore a long dark brown coat, a scarf well tied around his neck and a match wool-made hat. He only missed gloves.  
-Of course I already know everything- the kid told Ellie.  
Then he turned his gaze toward Argus and shook his hand.  
-Nice to meet you-  
Argus did the same.  
-You didn’t say such a thing the first time-  
Klaus was caught off guard.  
-Well it doesn’t matter now- said Ellie putting an arm around her friend’s neck –The trip has just become more interesting!-


	19. An accident on the snow-clad path

Klaus had reached them in Catlin as fast as he could, according to the report Argus wrote when they were in Nuvia, in which he said where they were headed, the boy took the only train that travelled a few miles north. In the area between Krem, Capitol and other small cities. In the end, thanks to the rides merchants and farmers gave him on the Rowelt, he finally reached the cold region, hoping to still find them there.  
-I didn’t have the chance to congratulate you on the fight- suddenly said Argus, when the sun was about to set and the three had already made a few miles.  
Ellie had palmed her backpack off to Klaus, who was carrying not only his huge sword, but also his luggage.  
Elisabeth looked at Argus satisfied and took Flyp from her bent.  
-Honestly I don’t know how it did it- she paused –I felt an incredible strength growing and it was like it was asking me to be released- she explained.  
The two stared at her.  
-I believe it was just a coincidence, you would have definitely defeated him under different circumstances!- continued Ellie.  
But Argus believed it wasn’t a coincidence.  
-Cletus is always enigmatical in his creations- he said and changed expression, thinking about the telling-off that awaited him for destroying the arm.  
Ellie gazed at Klaus after putting her weapon back.  
-Speaking about strange weapons- she winked –what could you possibly do with such a huge sword?-  
Klaus pranced as best as he could since the huge weight he was carrying.  
-Dad built it for me-  
Figure…thought Argus, he was the one to realize such a weird weapon.  
-He said only I can use it-  
-But you can barely hold it- retorted Elisabeth.  
He looked down.  
-I know…it’s incredibly heavy-  
-AND I BET- she exclaimed as if it was rather obvious.  
Two days went by, Elisabeth told Klaus about every vicissitude she and Argus experienced and she updated him on the mission.  
Those days were rather calm with a sun that seemed to resist.  
At night they camped with the tent Siri kindly donated them.  
 Early in the morning both Klaus and Ellie trained under Argus’ alert look. Ellie was definitely a lot faster and more careful to the attacks that she was a month ago, the training was bearing fruit.  
Klaus, instead, during his lonely trainings with his weapon seemed to be having a hard time, since he always ended up butt on the ground. But that had to be the reason he wasn’t wearing gloves, with bare hands it was easier to hold it.  
Elisabeth found watching him amusing, most times she did it while crunching something as if she was watching a movie. Argus tried to teach him, starting with the fact he was supposed to hold it with both hands and not just one like Klaus insisted on doing. But the matter was different, it was like the sword had a soul that felt Klaus’ restlessness.  
   
On the third day they were climbing down the mountain, as they descended the snow reduced, but as soon as they climbed back there it was and the journey became more difficult.  
Then suddenly, when the sun was high in the sky and it could have warmed their trip, it started to snow.  
-That’s all we needed, bad weather- pointed out Klaus, noticing it was getting thicker.  
The three speeded up their pace until they found shelter in a small icy cave, placed their stuff, then sat in a circle and lighten a fire in order to warm up.  
-We don’t have to get stuck on these mountains- said Argus –or we’ll run out of supplies-  
Elisabeth looked outside, it was an actual snowstorm. Next morning the situation hadn’t improved, at that point they couldn’t wait though.  
They extinguished the fire, covered as much as they could and hit the road.  
The snow blocked their view, but luckily Ellie managed to see in front of her thanks to her big glasses, so she lead the group and slowly started walking upwind.  
Hadn’t it been for the slightly hollow ground, they would have definitely get lost, at least that was Ellie’s thought. She had been walking for minutes, or maybe even hours, with an arm up to shield her from the strong wind, until slowly the snow started to fall more and more delicately.  
Elisabeth sighed when the wind stopped as well.  
-It’s finally over- she said, rubbing her frozen face.  
-But where are we…- exclaimed Argus looking around.  
The kids did the same, ahead of them a huge whit expanse. Klaus took a step forward but Argus stopped him.  
-What’s up?- asked the boy.  
-Wait…There’s too much silence- pointed out Argus.  
The three waited a couple of minutes…then they slowly moved and realized underneath them there was a frozen lake, whose top, a really thin slab, they had been walking on.  
-Hey, I feel something underneath- suddenly said Klaus, who was carrying the most of the weight.  
They all looked down.  
Argus bowed and took off a bit of snow, revealing the ice under their feet.  
-Ok, keep calm-  
-What?- asked Ellie.  
-Nothing-  
-Nothing?- she retorted.  
-It’s a frozen lake, isn’t it?- said Klaus.  
Elisabeth was surprised.  
-A WHAT?- she raised her voice.  
-All right- said Argus and looked back, going backwards would have meant losing more days –if we proceed with caution, we’ll go beyond it- he said and moved forward carefully.  
Then they both followed their master’s step, when suddenly Argus, near the end, stopped.  
Ellie almost bumped into him.  
-Why did you stop?- she asked, annoyed.  
-Shh- he waved his hand.  
The kids remained silent and looked at each other in confusion.  
Then Klaus mechanically turned back, in front of him there was a huge polar bear that had almost reached them, the animal went on two legs.  
-Gu…Guys- babbled Klaus catching their attention as they turned.  
The bear roared terribly and beat his paws on the ground, the slab held.  
-it must have followed us through the storm- explained Argus.  
-So I assume it’s hungry?- asked Elisabeth.  
-You assume correctly- he answered.  
Klaus then threw away his backpacks in an attempt to make them reach the other side.  
-What are you doing?- exclaimed Ellie.  
The boy then pulled out his sword, the heavy tip touched the ground, which cracked the ice a bit.  
-Klaus, put that away- urged him Argus.  
Meanwhile the bear approached them.  
-You go, I’ll hold it- he answered and slowly moved forward.  
Ellie tried to go after him, but Argus grabbed her from the hood, the ice beneath her was cracking even more.  
-Klaus, I believe that sword works differently than Ellie’s- yelled Argus –I believe you need to use a force different than the physical one-  
Elisabeth looked at her master in confusion, what did he mean?  
Klaus listened to him carefully, though his eyes were fixed on the beast.  
Then he half-closed them, remembering his father’s words.  
   
-Since you’re awfully fixated, I built this for you- Cletus told his son and showed him a double-bladed big sword of huge dimensions.  
Klaus opened his eyes wide, he had a thing for swords, especially big ones.  
In a hurry he ran next to the table and tried to hold it, but he dropped the heavy blade on the floor.  
-Dammit, it’s incredibly heavy- he said.  
Cletus smiled.  
-Considering swords aren’t particularly useful when it comes to guns- he approached him –I thought I’d make it “special”- he told him.  
Klaus looked at his father, who put a hand on his son’s chest.  
-try to feel inside of you the strength you need to hold it-  
   
Klaus reopened his eyes and daringly looked at the bear a few meters from him.  
For days he had tried to train with that weapon, but his heaviness prevented him from using it the way he would have wanted, beside holding it clumsily.  
Elisabeth closed her fists, they couldn’t move from there or they would have all fallen into the freezing water.


	20. Not only muscles

The animal stood on two legs and knocked its body onto the floor with all of its weight, the earth underneath them trembled.  
The bear was clearly trying to scare them.  
Then it threw itself at Klaus, the boy put the sword horizontally in front of him as a shield, waiting for the hit to come.  
The bear struck the boy’s blade with the strength of his huge paw and the kid backed off a little.  
Its claws creaked on the blade so much that Ellie had to cover her ears.  
-You’re strong- admitted Klaus and the bear roared in return, he closed his eyes though he would have wanted to cover his ears.  
Then the bear kept on hitting the sword with its claws, as if it was stubbornly trying to break it, all those attacks though made the ice beneath them break even more.  
So Klaus raised his weapon again before the bear could attack once more, his idea was surely to cut it, but it was useless, he couldn’t lift it more than a half and the animal made him fly with a violent attack.  
He slipped, his back on the ground, luckily the claws had only ripped his clothes.  
-KLAUS- yelled Ellie.  
The bear then turned its gaze toward Argus and Elisabeth.  
Ellie pulled out her cane, but before she could use it against the animal Argus grabbed her and started running toward the opposite side of the lake, Ellie initially didn’t get why they couldn’t fight as well, then she looked beneath and started running too.  
The bear stopped, since the ice slab behind them had cracked.  
Elisabeth sat panting on a pile of snow. Meanwhile, the animal, stuck, turned again toward Klaus, who was now standing again.  
The boy was still holding that absurd weapon, his look down.  
-Klaus, watch out!- screamed Ellie.  
The bear ran toward him.  
Klaus took a deep breath until his heart beat became regular. He still didn’t get how to use that weapon, but now he had to come up with something if he didn’t want to die in that cold and lonely place.  
If strength wasn’t enough, then he would have trusted his guts.  
The animal approached him even more, Klaus looked up and ran in its direction.  
-What does he want to do??- exclaimed Ellie.  
Argus was watching the scene in silence.  
Then Klaus raised his weapon, this time with an apparently lesser effort, and when he was close enough to the beast he attacked him with a cutting blow.  
Touching the animal’s fur, the weapon hissed releasing a light that cut the bear in a half vanishing in the air. The white animal fell in the snow, now dead.  
The boy was panting, he looked at his sword, even if he had been able to hold it only for a moment. Too bad there wasn’t time to think, since the ice underneath him cracked completely because of the thud the bear caused falling.  
Klaus tried to run toward Argus and Ellie, he threw the sword on the snow but shortly after he fell into the water. Ellie was terrified.  
Argus took off his coat and jumped into the water without hesitation.  
Elisabeth kneeled on the bank, minutes went by, the girl started to be seriously concerned, what was she supposed to do? Shall she immerse too? And what if they weren’t able to resurface? She started nervously walking back and forth.   
Before she could panic some more, she spotted Argus’ arm breaking the ice that had formed upon them and the two managed to resurface.  
Ellie sighed in relief.  
   
They found shelter down the mountain, the climbing down was almost over.  
Klaus and Argus had to remove their wet clothes, then sat next to a pretty fire, luckily their backpacks didn’t end up wet and they could use some blankets to warm up.  
-This time it got ugly- exclaimed Klaus.  
Ellie was nearby, taking care of the meal.  
-Reckless- she said and gently hit him in the head with the ladle.  
-Ouch- murmured Klaus massaging the hurt part and eventually he smiled.  
-What are you laughing about?- asked his friend, still upset about the scare he gave her.  
He looked at his hand.  
-For a moment it felt like I could hold that weapon- he said.  
Meanwhile Ellie was serving the food.  
-I think it all depends on your attitude- said Argus in the end.  
He stared at him.  
-What does that mean?-  
-I mean muscles are not what you’ll need to hold it-  
Elisabeth looked down, crossed her arms, in a hand she was still holding the ladle.  
-Well it makes sense- she said as if she figured it all out.  
The problem was Klaus didn’t. During the fight, though, for a moment before attacking he had completely cleared him mind, was that all it take?  
That day went by like that, to avoid a cold or worse, the guys stay hidden and waited for their clothes to dry in the sunlight.  
   
It was late in the morning when they hit the road again, now they were walking among tall arid trees and varied scrubs, until slowly the snow disappeared completely.  
Elisabeth ran ahead where the forest ended, as soon as she was out a huge grey-like meadow expanded in front of her…  
-Wow…- she said, not convinced at all.  
The two reached her.  
-Incredible, such a contrast between a snow-clad land and a dry one…- pointed out Klaus when he noticed the aridity of the land.  
-Most people avoid this area- said Argus.  
Ellie then kept looking around and finally she saw it from the distance, the city of Raftal.  
The three started walking, rocks and trees were the only things around them.  
-My informer in Nuvia said that in a tavern there is a man called Colin, he’s the owner and he may help us-  
-So we’ll go there directly?- asked Ellie.  
-Yes, stay close to me, inhabitants here aren’t very sociable-  
Klaus and Ellie exchanged a look of mutual understanding.  
Then the three stopped right before entering the city’s doors, they placed their backpacks, took off the heavy clothes and returned to their previous outfits.  
They left their stuff there and walked in.


	21. The lively, the blond, the metal

-How desolating- said Ellie as soon as they entered.  
The buildings were mainly made in bricks, just enough to confuse you with the colors of the surrounding environment.  
-As I told you, this city is indeed different from the ones we’ve seen till now, don’t attract attention- recommended Argus, who had his face hidden under the hood.  
The kids kept a low profile without arguing.  
Elisabeth immediately understood what Argus meant by “different”, in fact there much darker and more desolated atmosphere in the streets.  
Many people were sitting on the ground, almost no kids were on the streets and men with their face covered and a disreputable look were walking by.  
At that point they started looking for the tavern, not that there could be plenty of them in that hole of a town.  
Argus stepped away to talk to someone.  
-Let’s go- he said once he returned to the kids.  
The three then arrived in front of a dull building whose sign squeaked because of the wind.  
The inside was rather small and dark. Some people were sitting at the tables in silence, minding their own business.  
The three sat at the counter.  
The bartender came.  
-Are you Colin?- asked Argus.  
-Who’s asking?- he answered.  
Elisabeth looked at him, that man was completely bald, he had an untamed beard and was smoking a cigar.  
-I know you have reserved information about a certain man- said Argus as he placed on the table a sack in whom there had to be cash.  
The man grabbed it and hid it in his pocket.  
-Yes-  
Ellie and Klaus remained silent.  
-Their new lair is right outside the city, on the east-  
Bingo!, thought Argus, he finally found him, that bastard kept on changing his location.  
-Thank you for your valuable information- said Argus as he was standing up, the two did the same.  
Then the man behind the counter stopped him by grabbing his right arm.  
Terrible idea, thought Ellie.  
-Don’t flatter yourself- said the man.  
Though he couldn’t see Argus in the face because of the hood, Ellie felt his look didn’t have to be amicable.  
-HERE THEY ARE- men came inside the tavern and pointed at them.  
-What?!- exclaimed Ellie wondering how they found them.  
-You knew they were coming!- growled Argus to the man, who was smiling maliciously.  
Then with a tug he released himself.  
-What do we do?- asked Klaus.  
Argus smacked his lips.  
What a mess to be caught the moment of their arrival, thought Ellie.  
-Nothing- said Argus then.  
Ellie and Klaus confusingly looked at him.  
Then he raised his hands to surrender…and the kids, though bewildered, did the same.  
The men came in, took off Argus’ hood and grabbed them by the arms with no grace.  
At that point Argus grabbed his aggressor by the arm and strongly threw him against the others.  
-You’d like that!- he then said.  
Ellie and Klaus smiled, primarily because of the idea of fighting.  
At that point a true bar fight began.  
The few people sitting at the tables tried to ran dodging thrown bottles and moved tables once they realized the imminent danger.  
Ellie started jumping on tables, two bad guys tried to take her but with extreme mastery she jumped on one’s head making him hit the table with his head and she jumped on a chair, bent it and kicked between his legs another creep right who was about to grab her.  
-Ops- said Ellie –sorry-  
Klaus, who was instead more practical, grabbed one and threw him behind the counter making a pile of bottles fall, then, turning, he hit another with his elbow.  
-Ahi, I didn’t see you- he ironically said. And in that moment another tried to kick him, but Klaus grabbed his leg and made him spin around.  
-Wow, you’re good- sarcastically exclaimed the boy.  
The man looked stoned because of the swirl and then Klaus literally threw him on the one who was still covering his face because of the nudge.  
Argus was standing with his arms crossed, his aggressors watching him but doing nothing, probably scared by his extreme self-confidence.  
-So? It’s almost night- he provoke them.  
They looked at each other for common understanding and they all threw themselves at him. A huge dust cloud raised.  
After one last punch, Ellie turned toward Argus. He was standing, rubbing his hands, while his four aggressors were unconscious on the ground.  
The girl opened her eyes wide and smiled.  
-EXTRAORDINARY- she exclaimed –I want to become like him- she said afterwards, her eyes shining.  
The situation had finally calmed down, the inn’s owner stood from behind the counter behind whom he had hidden so that he didn’t got involved in the fight, he was shaking.  
The pub was in awful shape, broken tables, pieces of chair everywhere, at least a dozen of men in pain on the floor.  
And those three laughing between them, complimenting on a job well done.  
-Y…You…you are monsters!- he babbled.  
Argus then approached him and grabbed his collar, lifting him from the ground.  
The two kids were on his side, glaring at the man.  
-Forgive me, but they threatened everyone- he said panicking.  
-Give me a reason not to punch you- intimidated him Argus.  
-All right, all right, I’ll talk!-  
The two kids looked extremely satisfied.  
-He wants to attack Krem, I’ve heard plenty of men talking about it-  
Elisabeth bashed the table with her hands.  
-WHAT? Are you sure?!- she asked.  
The man nodded as he could.  
Argus scrutinized him carefully.  
-I don’t know the details- he whined.  
Argus raised his left fist.  
-I…I really don’t know!- babbled the man panicking, covering his face with both hands.  
-We need to come back- said Klaus.  
-Yes, we have to warn them- continued Ellie.  
Argus sighed and let the man down.  
-We still wouldn’t make it in time, it would take too long even with a car-  
Panic appeared on Elisabeth’s face.  
-But we can’t stay here and do nothing- said the young girl.  
-There has to be a solution- said Klaus.  
Argus thought about that for a moment, then he turned his glacial gaze toward the man who had just stood up again.  
The owner was startled, hitting a pile of intact bottles with his back.  
-When are they leaving?- asked Argus.  
-In a few days- he immediately answered.  
-We can still stop them- Ellie told Argus.  
Argus bowed his head, thoughtful.  
-Yes, if we hurry we can prevent them from leaving- urged him Klaus.  
Clearly they could have done such a thing, but their enemy was surely prepared for something like that, since he knew they were in town. They were three, neither Ellie nor Argus knew how to properly use their weapons, it was risky…but at the moment it was the only solution.  
-All right, let’s go!- eventually said Argus.


	22. A 16 year old grudge

The operation was extremely delicate, once they got near their base there was a huge camp with some vehicles and a hundred of soldiers ready to leave.  
-There aren’t this many…- said Elisabeth.  
-Those are the Elysians that agreed upon fighting…the others, like you saw, are scattered all around the cities- told her Argus.  
-How do we stop them?- asked Klaus.  
-We need to reach for their boss- continued Argus.  
Elisabeth was rather quiet, probably her thoughts were to her city and family, beside all the inhabitants. If they hadn’t succeeded in stopping them…what would have happened?  
-All rights, here’s the plan- suddenly began Argus –We’ll go in one by one-  
-What if they discover us?- asked Ellie.  
-Then you run- he firmly said –We don’t know where he’s hiding-  
-But who on Earth is the mind behind this insanity?- asked Klaus.  
There were a few moments of silence.  
-He’s the former chief of Elysium’s security body…-  
The kids opened their mouth.  
-Ulysses!- they said altogether.  
-More or less- said Argus –I bumped into him six years ago…He wasn’t really human-  
The kids frowned.  
-What do you mean?- said Elisabeth.  
-He made his own body a machine-  
The two froze, Argus on the other hand didn’t look away from the enemy base.  
Then Klaus hid his huge weapon in a bush. At that point the three separated, sneaking in by different areas. The soldiers were almost all gathered by the cars.  
Inside the building there were just a few guards on watch.  
Elisabeth was the smaller one, so bypassing them was not a big issue for her.  
Klaus, who was the bigger one among them, thought about sneaking in through the air channels, sure a good idea in order not to be seen, beside for the fact he had to crawl slowly not to be stuck.  
Argus instead opted for the strategy “stun and seep”, thanks to his incredible stealthy step with whom he reached the guards from the back and put them to sleep with a smack.  
Elisabeth entered the base and walked along its corridors, slowly and carefully while looking around.  
Many rooms were closed with an electronic key, she could have opened them thanks to her skills as burglar, like her father taught her, but she would have drawn too much attention.  
Where could Ulysses be, the rooms were so many.  
Meanwhile Argus was walking nonchalantly among the corridors, then he started to think.  
Not so many soldiers, no cameras…why? He thought.  
Klaus, though his arms hurt, watched every room from above, but no sign of the boss.  
-Sir, we’re almost ready to leave-  
Elisabeth heard those words and immediately stopped.  
However, she didn’t hear anyone answer, then she peeped out into the corridor and saw someone walking into one of the rooms.  
-Caught you- she whispered.  
-No, I caught you-  
The girl was taken by surprise, a man bigger and taller than her grabbed her, blocking her arms.  
Ellie tried to wiggle out and raise her voice, but he covered her mouth with his hand. Then he dragged her into that room and let go.  
Argus was speeding up, he was more and more convinced it was a trap, suddenly the roof collapsed and Klaus fell on him.  
-But what the he…- he said with the kid onto him.  
-Dammit!- said Klaus.  
-Klaus what are you doing?- yelled at him Argus.  
The boy stood up massaging his head.  
-I heard Ellie scream-  
-What?!- exclaimed Argus standing up and taking the dust off himself.  
-Yes, in the duct everything echoes-  
-Do you know from where??-  
The boy nodded and lead the way, the corridors were empty.  
-It’s a trap, they knew we were coming- said Argus then.  
-Another tip-off?-  
-No, I think they were prepared from the beginning, as soon as we got into the city-  
Argus then stopped all of a sudden.  
-What’s up with you?- asked Klaus, forced to stop in turn.  
-I want you to reach the power generator-  
-But…-  
-No buts! Turn off the power and then leave the building- told him Argus.  
The boy nodded.  
Then Argus kept on running.  
   
-Well well-  
Elisabeth turned when she heard that voice from behind her.  
A man…almost, a being with human features was standing before her, but from some details you could tell he had robotic parts.  
Like his limbs, that the man kept uncovered, unlike Argus.  
Rather short, with thick light brown hair, green eyes and a face deeply marked by age.  
He approached Elisabeth and grabbed her by the chin.  
-What a nice little face-  
The girl pulled him away with a tug and stood up.  
-You! You’re the one behind all those revolts- she said angrily, that man was technically…her grandfather.  
The man laughed heartily.  
-How’s your mother?- he then asked.  
Ellie grinded her teeth.  
-Mum never talks about you, you’re just a monster!-  
-Me, a monster!? Your father and his friends ruined my life- he retorted.  
-You wanted to destroy Deponia!-  
-NO!- ye yelled –I wanted Elysium to prosper-  
-Destroying the planet- answered back Ellie.  
The man shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.  
-That was just an uncalculated glitch- he said, utterly calm.  
-And now you want to put Elysians and Deponians against each other?!- continued Elisabeth.  
The man took a weapon, similar to a gun and he was watching it as if it was his favorite toy.  
-I’ll destroy what’s left of Elysium and take his planet- he said –I’ll make it the new Elysium- he concluded.  
-Lunatic- hissed Ellie and she grabbed her weapon –we won’t let you-  
He looked down on her.  
-What do you think to do with that little cane?-  
Ellie winked.  
-You’ll see- and then she stretched an arm, convinced Flyp would answer her command, but nothing happened.  
The young girl was startled…why wasn’t it working this time?  
Ulysses started to laugh mockingly.  
-I have a dejavù- he said.  
Ellie continued to shake it but nothing was happening.  
-Why isn’t it working?- she said panicking.  
-Die- told her the man.  
Argus heard the noise of a shooting, he stopped abruptly and ran in that direction, approached the door, then he violently punched it with his right arm until he slammed it.  
In front of him Elisabeth, on her knees with some blood coming out of her hip, Ulysses next to her pointing a gun at the girl.  
However, he didn’t have the time to say a word since the man who brought Elisabeth there tried to hit him, but a visibly angry Argus grabbed him by the arm and literally flew him out, making him hit the corridor’s wall.  
-Oi oi Argus, long time no see- greeted him Ulysses –I see you haven’t lost your temper-  
-What have you done?- he growled.  
-Don’t worry, she was agile and dodged the bullet- then he threateningly looked at Elisabeth –it won’t happen again-  
But Argus rapidly pulled out his gun and with a shoot he made Ulysses’ fall.  
The man stood still for a few seconds, watching his gun rolling away.  
-Ah so you’re not here to join me?- he then said.  
Elisabeth looked up, half in pain half scared, and she stared at them both.  
-You fool, how can you think that?-  
-I thought our chat six years ago convinced you-  
Meanwhile, soldiers surrounded the room and they all pointed their guns at Argus.  
-Argus…- babbled Ellie, seeing no way out.  
-What do you say, is this the right time to die?- said Ulysses.  
But Argus remained silent, his penetrating and firm gaze didn’t turn away from the man.  
In that moment the power went off.  
Klaus had finally made it.  
-What the hell is going on?- yelled Ulysses.  
The room was completely dark, you couldn’t see a thing.  
-Shoot, idiots, shoot- he continued.  
-But sir, we can’t see- said one.  
-Goddammit, they’ll escape- he yelled again.  
When one of the soldiers turned the power generator on, both Argus and Ellie were gone.  
There’s no need to mention Ulysses’ disappointment.  
   
Argus reached the outside and walked away as far as he could, he was carrying Ellie on the shoulders.  
-Argus!-  
Argus turned, but luckily it was only Klaus. He sighed.  
-What happened?- asked the boy as he saw Elisabeth.  
-Don’t worry, eheh- she told him, though she looked worn out –it’s just a scratch-  
The boy was concerned anyhow.  
-We need to…reach Krem- added then Ellie.  
-Now we need to think about you- said Klaus.  
The girl shook her head.  
-He wants…- Ellie caught her breath –to destroy Elysium and seize Deponia-  
The two opened their eyes wide.  
-If we steal one of their SUVS, we may arrive before them- said Argus.  
Klaus shook his head, grinding his teeth.  
-Unfortunately…I don’t think they’ll use cars- the boy closed his eyes.  
-What do you mean?- urged him Argus.  
-While I was in the ducts…I saw some shuttles-  
-What?- exclaimed Argus –So the cars are just a cover-up- he paused –we need to hurry!- he urged them.  
   
Klaus and Argus managed to take away one of the cars loaded for the departure, taking advantage of the fact many guards were gone because Ulysses had summoned them.  
It was a big and spacious car, a convertible jeep with a huge trunk.  
They got in.  
Klaus put his weapon in the back.  
Meanwhile, Argus bandaged and disinfected Elisabeth’s wound using the aid kit of the car.  
The girl sat in the back, she wouldn’t have wanted to sleep, her heart still pounding crazily, she was afraid of what may have happened in a few days. She didn’t even notice Flyp wasn’t with her anymore.  
But the wound burned and bothered her, so slowly the weight of the day fell on her forcing her to fall asleep.


	23. An Unbreakable Will

It had been 4 days, 4 days during whom they had only stopped for gas, rested for a few hours and then left again. For all they know the attack may had already begun.  
-How long still?- asked Ellie on the sixth day.  
-At least three more days- answered Argus.  
Klaus closed his fists.  
-Dammit- he exclaimed.  
Ellie sighed and slipped on the seat a bit.  
   
-Rufus?-  
Rufus looked at his brother.  
-The revolts around town have increased, I’m afraid...-  
But the brother understood immediately.  
-Goal?-  
The young woman was next to him, with a concerned look on her face.  
-We’ve evacuated the city, civilians are safe…for now- reassured him the girl.  
-Argus’ report says they shall attack soon- said then Rufus.  
-Soldiers are ready- said Tony as she entered the room.  
-Good- hissed Rufus.  
-What do you want to do?- asked him Cletus.  
-Let’s go to the city-  
Goal took her husband’s hand.  
He smiled, differently than usual, forcibly.  
-Don’t worry, we’ll try to talk him down- he reassured her.  
Things weren’t going well in the entire city, a group of Elysians had rebelled, probably they knew about Ulysses’ arrival.  
The security body tried to keep them quiet without using violence, but in return they threw at them bottles, chairs and everything they could use as blunt weapons.  
In that moment the sky was broken by some rumbles.  
Cletus and Rufus, who had cleared their way with some soldiers among the desert alleys, looked up, some vehicles were flying over the town, the bigger one landed. From its inside Ulysses went out with many soldiers.  
-Ah, this city sure has changed from last time- he exclaimed –what a pity to tear it down-  
-ULYSSES!- Rufus yelled at him.  
-Ah- the man looked carefully –the waste, right?-  
Rufus smacked his lips, no one had called him that in many years. Then Ulysses noticed Cletus too.  
-You’re in good shape, Cletus- he said.  
-Skip the small talk, you bastard- he told him arrogantly.  
-I see your arrogance hasn’t changed- he observed.  
-Why are you doing all this?- immediately asked Rufus, without waiting further.  
-Why?...you say- the man looked up pretending to think about it –in the beginning for vengeance…then- he looked at the two brothers and shrugged his shoulders –just for personal satisfaction I believe-  
Rufus and Cletus grinded their teeth, that man was insane.  
-For the satisfaction of seeing you die- he continued calmly –You- and he threateningly looked at Rufus –It’s all your fault-  
-You abandoned your daughter, lied to her for years- scolded him Rufus, a furious look on his face –she trusted you!- he then screamed.  
-Goal…- whispered the man –destroying Deponia would have allowed her to live on Elysium forever…-  
-NO!- exclaimed Rufus –destroying Deponia would have involved Elysium too-  
-It doesn’t matter, in the end she proved to be a failure as well- he concluded, utterly calm.  
Rufus opened his eyes wide, how could he talk like that about his daughter, he despised that man.  
Ulysses touched his back with a hand.  
-I brought you a souvenir-  
He pulled out Elisabeth’s weapon, threw it at the two who immediately recognized it.  
They opened their mouths, bewildered.  
-Really…a beautiful girl, too bad- Ulysses kept on talking.  
Rufus fell on his knees and grabbed the sword, in his gaze you could see a growing despair.  
At those words Cletus lost his temper and tried to threw himself at him to punch him.  
The soldiers put their defenses up, but Ulysses waved them to keep calm.  
The former commander revealed a decent agility in dodging attacks, his body gave him plenty of advantages.  
When the umpteenth kick failed, Cletus stopped.  
-What the hell did you do to your body?- he asked.  
Ulysses sniggered, though he was wearing a uniform his hands were uncovered.  
-You know, with the help of a few projects- and he stared intensely at Cletus –and of a good mechanic- he paused –here I am-  
-That day you ran from Elysium-  
-Yes, I did, I witnessed the organon’s ship’s destruction from the distance and when I realized the plan had failed I found shelter on this sucky planet-  
Cletus frowned and closed his fists.  
-Coward- he hissed.  
Rufus was still on the ground in shock.  
-C’mon, Rufus, react!- told him his brother without looking away from the enemy –it’s impossible for something to have happened to her, Argus and Klaus are with her!-  
Rufus closed his eyes.  
-he’s tricking you- urged him Cletus.  
-Maybe or maybe not- said Ulysses –who knows?-  
Cletus then lost his temper, pulled out the gun and started shooting at the man.  
However, Ulysses hid behind some ruins and started laughing. Then he waved at someone.  
Three of the ships flew away and suddenly started shooting at the buildings, no matter what they hit. The rays touched the ground with a thunder, destroying everything they met within the area. Rufus looked up, it was terrible, they were gonna destroy the entire city.  
They shot again and again under Ulysses’ command, until they stopped, after dust and ruins had been raised.  
The armed Deponians looked at each other, bewildered, what were they supposed to do?  
-So let me understand- said Ulysses when he left his refuge –you have armed soldiers and you don’t use them?-  
Cletus smacked his lips, that man surely was annoying.  
-our soldiers defend the streets and the citizens- answered Rufus, his look still down –they don’t fight against Elysians who have been corrupted by your madness-  
Ulysses giggled.  
-Soldiers who don’t fight, what’s their purpose then?-  
Meanwhile some Elysians heard those words and started looking at each other, what did he mean?  
Cletus then approached his brother.  
-Rufus, we must leave-  
-Yes, listen to your brother, ran with the tail between your legs- said Ulysses. But the brother didn’t answer.  
-Rufus?!- urged him Cletus, ignoring the enemy’s provocations.  
Rufus grinded his teeth and punched the ground.  
-Dammit- he whispered and stood up, the cane in his hands this time.  
As soon as he stood up, though, Cletus pushed him back on the ground.  
The scene Rufus witnessed the moment before he touched the ground again was dreadful.  
Ulysses had shot, aiming at Rufus, but his brother had pushed him away just in time. However, Cletus was hit in the hip.  
-CLETUS!- yelled Rufus as he watched him collapse.  
-Of course I was kidding, I’m not planning on letting you go alive- said Ulysses while approaching them threateningly.  
Rufus went to Cletus, he didn’t look well.  
Cletus was panting, blood never stopped coming out of his mouth.  
-Go away- he said with difficulty –run…!-  
Rufus shook his head.  
-I’m not leaving you, no way- he answered and thought to plug the wound with his sleeve, but his hands were shaking, seeing his brother panicking made Cletus give a hint of a smile.  
Luckily the bullet had found its way out on its own.  
-I’m a magnet for bullets- giggled Cletus.  
-You’re an idiot!- retorted Rufus.  
-So much brotherly love- exclaimed then Ulysses when he was close enough.  
-SHUT UP- yelled Rufus, who stood up and violently punched Ulysses in the face, making him fall.  
Elysian soldiers then pointed their weapons at them both, so did the Deponians, but they wouldn’t lift a finger without their commander’s order.  
Ulysses stood up again with a smirk, blood was coming out of his mouth and a tooth had been broken.  
-Nice strength- observed the man cleaning out his face –you would have made a great soldier, like we planned in the beginning-  
Rufus kneeled again next to his exanimate brother and took his hand.  
-don’t do anything- said Rufus when he sensed his men’s anger, his look down, his voice filled with fury.  
Ulysses then approached Rufus and with a well-placed kick he made him roll a few meters away.  
Rufus painfully touched his face and tried to stand up, but Ulysses grabbed him by the collar and violently threw him against the wall. The boy grumbled in pain and, slipping into the ground, he touched his left shoulder.  
-Oh did I hurt you?- ironically said Ulysses, who approached him again, lifted him from the ground and first he violently hit him in the stomach, then he punched him in the face, having Rufus fall once more.  
The boy spitted blood and he dragged himself, trying to stand up, though with his eyes he was looking for his brother. Cletus was plugging the wound with his right hand, a small puddle of blood had formed beneath him, with his eyes half-closed for the pain he tried to stand up turning around in order to look for his brother, but his strengths started to fade. Ulysses moved closer to him and grabbed his hair, lifting his face, his gaze crossed Cletus’.  
-it’s sad, ain’t it?- he whispered in his ear –to watch the ones you love die-  
Rufus’ anger was growing more, but he was helpless, there was nothing he could do.  
-However, I do admit your men’s loyalty, they stand still, they don’t lift a finger without their commander’s order, despite the fact he’s about to die- then he paused –I’ll spare them, that’s the prize for their loyalty- he concluded.  
Then he grabbed Rufus’ left arm and started kicking his shoulder.  
-I want to see you suffer- hissed the man.  
But Rufus gnashed his teeth and suffocated the screams.  
Cletus, who couldn’t move, closed his fist on the ground, feeling as angry as Rufus was.  
-All this stubbornness makes me sick- he exclaimed again.  
Many deponian soldiers looked away, that sight was extremely painful for them.  
-Let’s see if you hold on- eventually exclaimed the man and with a sudden movement he broke Rufus’ arm.  
The young man closed his eyes and grabbed the earth beneath him with a hand, the pain was unbearable but he would have never surrendered to that man, never. And so, tears streaming down his face, Rufus held on.  
-Ru…fus?- gasped again Cletus, weakness was taking over him, he was slowly losing his sight.  
Ulysses let go of Rufus’ arm and continued looking at him with despise.  
Rufus in return tried to drag himself toward Cletus, who was calling him, but now he appeared to have passed out.  
The man stared at him for a few seconds, his face expressionless, he understood that until then Rufus had only been thinking about his brother, not himself.  
-Take him- he then said, waving two of his men, who hesitated for a moment.  
-TAKE HIM!- Ulysses yelled at them.  
The soldiers were startled.  
An Elysian grabbed Rufus’ by the collar and he took him forcefully by Ulysses.  
The man looked at him, but Rufus didn’t have the strength to return that hateful gaze.  
-Bring this filth on Elysium, that’s where he deserves to die- he growled in the end.  
Some Deponians then hesitantly moved forward.  
-You’d better stay still- recommended them Ulysses –Respect your commander-  
Such a sentence was almost ironic for that man, who walked toward the now fallen city along with his men.  
   
-Alright, we’re almost there- said Argus.  
It had been 8 days, Argus had travelled as if they had wings instead of wheels.  
Elisabeth only had a scar to remind her of that ugly encounter.  
They were all gazing toward the city. The more they approached it, the more their gazes were horrified.  
-What…- began Klaus before Krem’s destroyed doors.  
Smoke was coming out of some building, now razed to the ground.  
-What the hell happened?- he concluded.  
 


	24. Rescue mission

Argus, Elisabeth and Klaus were walking down the destroyed city, the streets they used to walk daily were unrecognizable, ruins everywhere.  
-We are too late…- sadly said Elisabeth.  
-The streets are empty, where is everybody?- asked Klaus.  
-They must have evacuated into the building outside the city- said Argus.  
-Let’s go- urged them Ellie.  
During the route, though, they did see someone in the streets, Elysian soldiers sitting or grouped together. Strangely no one tried to stop the three while they headed toward the building.  
-What the hell does this mean?- asked Klaus.  
-We’ll know once we find the others- answered him Argus.  
They exited the city a bit, the building was well visible.  
-Elisabeth!-  
She looked up.  
-Mother?- she whispered.  
The two hugged.  
Goal was outside of the building for some reason.  
The woman held her daughter tight and kissed her.  
-Okok, mum, enough, it gets embarrassing after a while-  
The woman looked at Elisabeth in the eyes.  
-Why are you outside?- immediately asked Ellie.  
Then Goal looked at Argus and her gaze lingered on Klaus.  
Klaus stared at her dazed.  
-Come inside…we’ll tell you everything-  
In the building, that went underground, all the city inhabitants had locked themselves in big rooms, on one side the soldiers from whom emanated anger and frustration, on the other the little ones that were trying to entertain as best as they could. Anyhow, tension was palpable.  
-Dad…- hissed Klaus as soon as he realized that the man on the bed was Cletus.  
The boy immediately ran to him.  
Tony, who was sitting next to him, stood up and hugged her son.  
-You’re back- she told him.  
-Klaus…- said his father, fortunately lucid, but forced in bed.  
-What happened?- whispered Ellie.  
-It was him…- Goal bowed her head –Ulysses- she concluded, she did not call him “father”. Goal had already given up on him plenty of years ago.  
-When?- asked Klaus, his teeth clamped.  
-They attacked us about three days ago- answered his father.  
-I bet Rufus didn’t even gave the order to attack- intervened Argus looking at his brother –You look well, eh Cletus- he then said ironically –I’ll admit you’re the best target among the three of us- he continued smiling.  
Cletus giggled.  
-I’ve experienced worse- he said staring at his brother, then he paused –and no…he didn’t give the order-  
Argus smacked his lips.  
-Foolish pacifist- he then whispered –and where is he now?- he asked.  
Goal closed her hands, Elisabeth noticed.  
-Mum, where is dad?-  
-Ulysses took Rufus to Elysium- said Cletus then –he assembled a monitor in the square in order to make Elysians- he paused –and us watch-  
-Watch what?- asked Klaus.  
-He’s going to publicly execute Rufus- said Tony.  
Elisabeth was startled.  
-There’s nothing we can do…he threatened to set the shelter on fire should we try to attack- Goal looked like someone who was about to cry any minute now, but had run out of tears.  
Watching her mother like that, Elisabeth closed her fists and grinded her teeth, without waiting she ran out in a rush.  
Goal didn’t have the time to stop her.  
-Ellie!- exclaimed Argus –dammit, that kid never think before acting-  
Argus was about to follow her.  
-Argus, wait- with a light effort Cletus sat in bed.  
Argus turned and looked at him.  
-I’ll come with you- said Cletus.  
-No- harshly answered his brother –in your state you’ll only be in my way- he said.  
Cletus frowned.  
Tony giggled, then she put her hand on Cletus’ shoulder and waved him to lay down again. He didn’t reply and lied down.  
-At least take this…- he said atonic and waved Tony. The woman opened the drawer in the night table beside the bed and pulled out Flyp, Ellie’s cane, giving it to Argus.  
-Here it is- he said grabbing it.  
-Argus- Goal spoke to him, took a deep breath and then stared at him firmly –bring them back to me- she said.  
He approached her and hit her forehead with a finger.  
The woman backed off, touching her forehead with surprise, he smiled and headed to the door.  
Without turning, she returned the smile.  
-I’ll go with them- said Klaus, his mother took his hand.  
The two looked at each other.  
-Don’t worry, we’ll all come back- he reassured her.  
-I’ve never doubted it- said Tony.  
At that point the two went out and followed Ellie outside the building. The girl was standing right outside, her gaze toward the now fallen city.  
-It’s so close…- she said as soon as she noticed the others.  
Argus gave her Flyp.  
-Let’s go get Rufus back- he told her.  
-And kick Ulysses’ butt- concluded Klaus hitting his hand with a fist.  
   
Reaching Elysium just the three of them was rather easy, with the transport shuttles connected to the city the ride was quick and no one stood in their way.  
Once there, the sight wasn’t one of the greatest, the city had been abandoned several years ago, deprived of its resources, fuel had reached its limit and the council was gone, so inhabitants decided to leave the city, though unwillingly.  
-Is that one of the giant screens?- pointed out Klaus once they arrived.  
-Damn exhibitionist- said Argus, clearly talking about Ulysses.  
-Where’s my father locked?- asked Ellie then.  
Argus looked around, the city had changed a lot since the last time he’d been there.  
-The city never needed any prison- he said –but I may know where they brought Rufus- once he said that he waved the two to follow him.  
   
The room’s door opened, Rufus was sitting on the ground, his eyes dull, he didn’t even have the strength to look up.  
-Do not die before tomorrow- told him Ulysses looking at him with despise.  
However, Rufus gave a hint of a smile as best as he could.  
-What’s with the laugh?-  
Rufus didn’t answer.  
The man kicked him in the face, knocking him out.  
-don’t overdo it!-  
Ulysses left the room and locked it.  
-Watch him, if he runs you’ll be the first to die- he threatened two of the guards on watch.  
   
-As I thought- said Argus.  
The three of them walked into the former base of training of the organon.  
Rufus was in Ulysses’ office.  
-Wow, this place is humongous, bigger than our academy- pointed out Elisabeth, who had never visited its inside.  
-we’ll force our way into it- said Argus.  
Then suddenly a big screen turned on, Ulysses started talking, his picture was being broadcasted both on Elysium and Krem.  
-Dear Elysian brothers-  
Elisabeth put her tongue out for the disgust while hearing those words.  
-Finally we’re getting back what’s rightfully ours-  
-Fine, while he’s giving his dumb speech, we’ll act- said Klaus then –I’ll lead the way, there’s just two of them-  
-are you sure?- asked Ellie.  
The young boy smiled and held his sword with both hands. The blade lighted up for the first time. It was lighter.  
-How…?- asked Ellie, curious.  
-I realized it during the fight with the bear- he said, then turned towards Elisabeth with a smile –I was missing the right attitude- and he threw himself among the soldiers on watch.  
His technique was now less clumsy. He could hold the big sword and with it he defeated all the guards in a few minutes.  
Ellie raised her eyebrows.  
-wow…- she said.  
Argus smiled, that boy wasn’t just all muscles and no brain.  
Ellie grabbed Flyp. The attitude…she thought, just like that time against Marks, she began to realize.  
Meanwhile Argus kicked the door down, raising a lot of dust.  
-Do you always open doors like that?- ironically said Elisabeth.  
-Just the hostile ones- he retorted.  
The dust thinned out.  
-DAD- exclaimed Elisabeth once she saw him lying on the ground.  
Argus and Ellie ran to him.  
-he’s still alive- said Argus making sure he still had pulse –but he’s weak-  
However, Elisabeth was completely freaking out, she was so afraid she was almost crying.  
-Pull yourself together, Elisabeth!- said Argus when he noticed her panic.  
The young girl slapped herself in the face twice and she took a deep breath. That’s when Klaus reached them.  
-What’s going on?- he said and he was bewildered when he realized the situation.  
-Klaus, we need you to take Rufus back on earth!- ordered him Argus and his gaze was firmer –we have a matter to take care of-  
   
-HE ESCAPED-  
-Yes…sir-  
SBAM! Ulysses hit the soldier, making him fall.  
-How could a moribund escape on his own?- he yelled.  
There were a few moments of silence…eventually Ulysses was sure someone helped him escape.  
-Find them, they’ll still be here- he said.  
-it won’t be necessary- Argus was in the middle of the building.  
Ulysses looked at him, not entirely surprised.  
-How do they say?- Ulysses muttered under his breath –if you want something done, do it yourself- and he moved forward, but Arhus ran away.  
Argus’ will to escape felt weird to Ulysses, but he didn’t mind and followed him.  
Meanwhile Ellie went to the transmission room, from whom Ulysses broadcasted on the screens.  
Klaus instead, Rufus on his shoulders, had almost reached the ship they flew with. Unfortunately he had to leave there his big and hulking weapon.  
Meanwhile, Argus had arrived on the overlook.  
-End of route- Ulysses was already there, he probably knew some secret passage, he tried to shoot, but Argus was certainly faster than him, he pulled out his gun and divert the shot.  
-Yes, you’re really Argus, I doubted it before when I saw you escape-  
Argus gave a hint of a smile.  
Meanwhile, Ellie in the commands room turned the screen on and started talking.  
-Elysians!- she said, then she paused and took a deep breath.  
At the same time, a few Deponians who had reached the square looked at the monitor. Goal was in the square too, her hand closed on the chest and a concerned look on her face.  
The Elysians were surprised, who was that girl?  
-Elysians…you’ve been fooled all along- she continued.  
Ulysses was too high above, he couldn’t hear nor see what Elisabeth was saying from up there.  
In the meantime Argus kept a small camera.


	25. For the future of us all

Both Elisabeth and Ulysses appeared on the screen.  
-This man fooled you- continued the girl –he had you believe that Elysium could have been saved, but that’s a lie-  
Meanwhile among the crowd appeared the first displeased ones, people yelling to be quiet, others simply unhappy.  
-So, what’s the story about six years ago?- began Argus –your plan to save the people…something like that- he urged him.  
-The people? Oh those foolish Elysians-  
-yes, them- said Argus.  
The citizens stood still.  
-I already told you that time, I led them to believe that Deponian, Rufus, was the cause of the city’s decay- continued the man, completely unaware of the fact he was being filmed –I nourished their anger and eventually I used it against all Deponians-  
-as you can see- intervened Elisabeth –he’s only used you-  
-You know that as well, Argus, had Deponia exploded, Elysium would have been involved too-  
-But you would have died too- said Argus.  
-I was ready to escape on another planet- the man paused –I sure didn’t expect that waste of a Deponian to screw everything, Patrick and Seagul were useless-  
-You’ve been fooled, used and now you’re fighting for him!- continued Elisabeth –what kind of people are you? You had the chance of a better life- the girl raised her voice –A LIFE MADE OF SACRIFICES AND HOPE-  
Meanwhile, on the shuttle Klaus could hear every word of his friend and he was very proud.  
In that moment, Rufus slowly opened his eyes, he didn’t really realize where he was, but he heard his daughter’s voice.  
-You’ve been given the chance to keep going!- Ellie caught her breath –I’m not saying to forget about your past, I’m telling you to build a future for yourselves- concluded the girl.  
At those words people started screaming and clapping.  
-well, thank you- said Argus and then pulled out the little camera.  
Ulysses frowned.  
-what the hell…?- he whispered.  
-I believe I carelessly filmed everything you said-  
So Ulysses instinctively looked out the railing, but he couldn’t see much from there, when he turned Argus was gone.  
Meanwhile Klaus had finally landed.  
-Klaus?...-  
The boy caught a glimpse of Rufus.  
-Uncle! You’re awake- he said with bewilderment.  
-Where is she?- he asked.  
Klaus remained silent for a moment, he was surely talking about Elisabeth.  
-She…- he paused again –she’s with her aunt and everybody else down to the shelter- he said with a forced smile.  
-Good…- answered Rufus and closed his eyes.  
Klaus then swallowed, he didn’t have the guts to say she was risking her life on Elysium.  
Elisabeth was quickly coming down when suddenly Ulysses stood in her way.  
-Bingo- he said and tried to hit her without notice, Ellie managed to dodge him and backed off.  
-Damn brat, it’s all your fault, isn’t it?- he snapped –this time I’ll make sure you’re dead-  
-this time is different- the girl grabbed Flyp again.  
-again?- he said.  
But the cane lighted up, then Ellie rotated it in her hands until it elongated.  
-C’mon, gain on- she urged him.  
-let me see this straight, you put Marks out of the picture- he asked pulling out a sword he kept under his belt.  
Elisabeth smiled maliciously.  
-I should have seen it coming- he commented.  
Meanwhile Argus had come down and his eyes looked for Elisabeth without finding her, they had to meet at the shuttles but the girl was nowhere to be seen.  
-You’re a fool- roared Ellie while she maneuvered Flyp. Though Ulysses succeeded in blocking every attack, the man began to feel tired.  
-it’s pointless, you may defeat me but you’ll still die with me!- said the man attacking her and hitting glancingly Ellie’s face.  
What did he mean? Wondered Elisabeth as she rubbed her hand on the face.  
-the world we created belongs to everyone! Why can’t you see it?- she yelled at him and with a well-placed attack with Flyp she made him fly a few meters away.  
Ellie didn’t look worn out by the fight, she cleaned the blood off her face and she went on guard again.  
He giggled.  
-See it?- he looked down –there’s nothing left for me to see-  
Elisabeth frowned.  
-ELISABETH- yelled Argus when he saw her.  
Ulysses dropped his sword and immediately shot Argus, who managed to dodge the bullet but the shot barely hit him.  
-ARGUS- she screamed.  
He covered the scar with his hand and grinded his teeth. Ulysses smiled.  
-you bastard, I’m your adversary- growled Ellie, who disarmed him with her cane.  
But her enemy ran away in return.  
-hey wait!- exclaimed Ellie watching the man go.  
-Ellie- Argus called her back.  
She looked at him, but she just couldn’t let that man escape.  
-I can’t let him run once more, wait for me- she said and then ran after Ulysses.  
Argus then sighed and followed the girl.  
Ulysses reached a room with two huge cylinders, that emitted weird sounds, they were functioning.  
-that’s the room where they keep the motors that hold up the city- he said as soon as he noticed Elisabeth had arrived.  
Then he touched one of the motors, a weird light surrounded it, as if energy loaded it.  
-what are you doing?- asked Ellie.  
The man turned.  
-when I released this, you, Elysium and Krem will be gone forever-  
The girl opened her eyes wide.  
-It’s the end- he said.  
-that was your plan all along!- Argus had arrived.  
-you must always have a backup plan- he told him and gave a hint of a smile.  
At that point he stretched his arms towards the boys and the strange light condensed in one spot.  
Ellie moved forward, Flyp in her right hand.  
Argus took a step ahead and looked at her frowning, what did she want to do?  
-It’s gonna be fine- she said and closed her eyes.  
Ellie focused, then Flyp started lightning more and more. Meanwhile the light on Ulysses became stronger, the two wave of lights collided.  
There was a tremble.  
   
Klaus, who was running toward the shelter, felt a light shake and stopped, turning towards Elysium. What was going on?, he thought.  
   
Argus covered his eyes with the hands in order to protect himself from the light.  
A shield of light had surrounded Elisabeth, the girl was going through a lot of effort.  
-I’m sorry it has to end like this…- she said.  
Ulysses stared at her.  
-It would have been nice to live all together, grandpa- she concluded.  
He had a moment of hesitation, why did he commit to such things? He had long forgotten.  
Elisabeth put all of her energy in one attack, she had to focus if she wanted to reduce the explosion to its minimum.  
The light became even stronger, Ulysses’ attack was no longer controllable and with one last gaze at Ellie he was completely crushed.  
However, the light didn’t stop, so Ellie tried to release more power by lavishly growing her shield until both attacks collided in one point, thus eventually emitting a huge light.  
The blast wave was scary, Argus was pushed on the room’s wall.  
Klaus opened his mouth, Elysium was slowly crumbling.  
Rufus opened his eyes again and he could feel Klaus’ accelerated heartbeat, while the kid grinded his teeth.  
-Klaus…- whispered Rufus.  
-It’s nothing, uncle- he stopped, then looked at him and smiled –everything is going to be alright- he said, hiding his tears.  
The blinding ray of light in the room had calmed down.  
When dust cleared off, Elisabeth smiled, her gazed intent in front of her.  
-I love this world- she said before falling backwards.  
Argus grabbed her before she could reach ground, then he looked ahead, there was no sign of Ulysses, so he stared at Elisabeth again. He smiled at her, thought she had lost conscience among tears. He took his coat off and wrapped Elisabeth up in it, then he took her in his arms and with difficulty went out of that hell.  
   
Klaus reached the others, who were all out of the shelter admiring with terror their city falling apart.  
-RUFUS!- screamed Goal, who had returned to the shelter.  
The woman approached Klaus and touched her husband’s face, he smiled to calm her down, then she rested her forehead on his.  
-Where is…Ellie?- asked then Rufus.  
The girl looked at him, didn’t he know? Then she turned her gaze toward Klaus, who looked away. Goal understood, there was silence.  
The city’s ruins inexorably kept on falling, until they got stuck in the deep blue sea.  
Once upon a time the inhabitants considered the planet as trash, in the end it became the resting place for that magnificent city.


	26. The dawn of a new adventure

Eight months later…  
Klaus was walking down Krem’s streets, his hands in the pockets, giving a hint of a smile to the citizens he met.  
The city was on its way to recovery, twice now it had faced wrath of the man from the sky.  
-Heila Klaus- said a man who was carrying bricks on a wagon.  
-Mr. Finn, hi- answered the boy.  
-How are you doing?-  
Klaus sighed.  
-I’m carrying on, helping the others with the reconstruction-  
-I know your father and uncle are giving their best efforts-  
Klaus nodded.  
-they work all day-  
-Say hello to them when you see them- greeted him the man.  
-Consider it done- said Klaus with a wave of his hand and he kept on walking. Most of the times he walked looking at the sky, he rarely noticed where he was going. However, almost every time he strangely had a relaxed smile on his face.  
-Klaus, can you bring lunch to your dad and uncle?- his mother asked that morning.  
Tony never stood still, she was like a top spinning from construction site to construction site. School still wasn’t functioning, but he wouldn’t have gone to it anyhow, he had no incentive.  
However, Goal had prepared some rooms to allow the younger ones to continue with their classes. She said the main goal was to distract them from the bad memories of what they had been through.  
-Hei, I brought you lunch- said the boy placing a box on the table.  
Cletus was looking at some papers on top of whom there were drawn many lines with multiples writings.  
-Dad?!- exclaimed the son trying to awaken his interest.  
At that point the father looked up, he had visible bags under his eyes due to the sleepless nights.  
-Ah Klaus, I didn’t hear you before, thanks- he said in a hurry and continued looking at the papers.  
-dad, you’re working too much- pointed out Klaus and then he looked around –Where’s my uncle?-  
Cletus looked at him while he grabbed a sandwich with his empty hand.  
-I believe he’s back there, again- he said.  
The boy waved him goodbye and left.  
There was only one place in Krem where Rufus could be.  
The morning breeze was warm and pleasant, spring was almost there and on that hill it was relaxing.  
-Uncle, I brought you lunch- said Klaus when he reached him, he was sure he’d have found him there.  
Rufus was leaning against the one tree on the top.  
-Thank you- he told him, his voice calm and quiet.  
The two then stood side by side and continued watching the immense blue sea.  
Further away, Elysium’s ruins, now all gone.  
-It saddens me- said Klaus.  
Rufus closed his eyes, carried by old memories where he dreamed, as a kid, to reach that idyllic city.  
-I want to visit those ruins- said Klaus then with a piercing voice.  
Rufus opened his eyes and smiled, understanding the reference.  
Klaus inhaled and closed his eyes, he would have never wanted to be seen as weak, especially from him. But he never mentioned it, it was a subject painful to most.  
-I miss her too- exclaimed Rufus, as if he’d read the boy’s mind.  
Klaus put his hands in the pockets.  
-Sometimes, in the streets, I hear her voice- he said looking at the grass beneath him –Klaus Klaus, we’ll be late to school, hurry up- he said imitating the voice once more.  
-I want to travel all over the world- retorted the uncle.  
Klaus looked at him and the two burst into laugh.  
-So do I…it’s like I hear her every time…-concluded Rufus.  
Then he approached Klaus and put a hand on his shoulder, the kid gave a hint of a smile.  
Then they both turned to go back, went down the hill and walked along a few alleys until they reached the main street.  
-ooooooi- they heard weakly, but didn’t mind.  
-ooooooi! Klaus-  
At that point the boy, hearing his name loud and clear, turned. Rufus stopped, confused.  
-Something wrong?- he asked.  
-Did you hear that?-  
The two remained silent, thought the noise from nearby building sites made it difficult to hear distinctively.  
-Klauuus, dad!- they heard then.  
Right down the street someone was waving at them.  
Klaus opened his eyes wide, his body shaking and his mouth opened. Before he could run to that person, Rufus was already one step ahead running towards her.  
The two collided, he caught her making the girl turn twice.  
-Elisabeth!- he exclaimed when she was in his arms.  
The girl was laughing.  
He held her tight.  
-Dad, you’re choking me-  
But Rufus didn’t let go and started kissing her.  
-Ok, ok. This is getting awkward- said the girl while she giggled.  
Then he continued holding her, giving no sign of wanting to ever let her go.  
In that moment Klaus came, the boy stopped a few meters away.  
Ellie managed to get away from her father, though he didn’t stopped looking at her with wet eyes.  
Then she turned to his friend, who was literally on tears.  
-if you cry like this, what will girls say?- she said staring.  
He rubbed his face, but tears didn’t stop streaming down it, initially it felt like a dream to him, he pinched himself twice.  
Ellie approached him and she gave him her usual cheerful gaze from below.  
-I’M SO HAPPY- he said enthusiastically and held the girl tight.  
-help- said Ellie bewildered –are you planning on choking me today?-  
He let her go, they looked into each other’s eyes.  
-hey, what’s up with your left eye?- pointed out Ellie then.  
He laughed between tears.  
While the two kids greeted, someone touched Rufus’ shoulder, who was there witnessing the entire scene.  
Argus gave him a hint of a smile.  
-don’t you think it took you too long?- asked his brother, as if a huge weight had been taken away from his chest.  
-there have been accidents- he justified.  
His brother smiled back at him.  
-You’re in good shape though, better than last I saw you- ironically said Argus.  
Rufus giggled.  
-let’s go home, we should give the news to everyone- he added then.  
   
Argus and Elisabeth were back after 8 months of absence, they didn’t tell the details about where they’d been and what they’d done, truth was no one really cared. However, Elisabeth looked different, a truly bizarre coat with just the right sleeve covered her arm and one long glove covered her hand, then she wore longer trousers that reached her ankle.  
Weird, thought Klaus, she hated to overdress. In the end, she wore her beloved and now raggedy bandana and her glasses.  
That night was one of the most cheerful ones the city ever had. Luckily no one among the citizens had died, since they evacuated immediately, but from that day everyone put their best effort into rebuilding the Krem, no one really had time to relax except for that one time months ago when Rufus organized a tournament that Klaus won.  
   
-You’re leaving?!- said Goal while everyone was sitting at the table.  
The girl nodded.  
-But you just got here- continued the mother.  
Rufus put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and he hinted at a smile.  
-Mum, I want to see the entire world, now I feel like I have no obligations anymore- continued the girl, fire in her eyes.  
-Klaus?!- exclaimed Ellie then, the boy was eating his meal –you’re coming with us, aren’t you?-  
He frowned with extreme determination.  
-Of course!- he exclaimed without even asking for his parents’ approval.  
No one would have stopped them.  
Rufus was strangely relieved, he couldn’t say why but he sensed a difference in Elisabeth, a stronger maturity.  
-And when are you planning on going?- asked Tony then.  
-We’ll be staying for a couple of days- answered Argus, who was leaning against the wall beside the door –ah by the way, Cletus- he began, summoning his brother’s attention.  
-why don’t you sit down?- intervened Rufus.  
-I’m fine where I am- he answered looking away.  
-What did you want to ask?- urged him Cletus.  
-I’d like to come to your lab tomorrow morning- answered Argus.  
His brother raised his eyebrows.  
-All right- he answered.  
-Elisabeth- exclaimed Argus then.  
The girl, who was taking a bit of bread, looked at him.  
-You’re coming with me- he concluded.  
-Wook!- she exclaimed, her mouth still full.  
Did he thought mature? There were behaviors that, after all, made Elisabeth the person she was. However, Rufus frowned, why did she have to go to the lab too? Anyhow he wasn’t going to stand in the way of her leaving, the most important thing for him and for Goal was Elisabeth’s wellbeing.


	27. Farewell

Klaus was supposed to say goodbye to a couple of people before the departure, like his friend Silvi, who until then had helped him with his trainings and supported him during hard times. And his rival Trevor, who would have probably missed him after he was gone, even though…he would never admit it.  
The boy was nowhere to be seen all day, he wanted to take all the time he needed.  
-in the end you never offered me that aperitif- said Silvi.  
Klaus giggled, rethinking about the months when Ellie was gone.  
-I’ll make it up to you when I come back- he told her.  
She gave a hint of a smile.  
-Try not to get too beaten up out there- Trevore lightly touched his shoulder.  
Klaus looked at him with determination.  
-Try not to torture freshmen too much-  
The kids stared at each other for a few seconds, then they held their hands for quite a long time, meaning they were in a challenge of resistance.  
Silvi sighed, but deep down she was going to miss those afternoons together.  
   
-I’m not that surprised, but…- Cletus was examining Elisabeth the way you do a rare object.  
They had been there all morning, Argus had brought Elisabeth into Cletus’ lab.  
-perfect timing, hand me your weapon- he said.  
Elisabeth handed him Flyp.  
-I have something new to test- he explained.  
Elisabeth looked at him curiously, wondering which new power she would have learned.  
   
It was the day of the departure, Klaus had a new weapon, it worked like the old one but less bulky, thought Ellie. He put it in the car and then threw in the back the backpacks they’d prepared.  
-Well!- Elisabeth took a deep breath in front of her parents –I’m sorry I’m not staying but…-  
-It doesn’t matter- interrupted her Goal caressing her face –You waited for so long-  
Elisabeth smiled and hugged her.  
Rufus sadly looked at her, but in his heart he knew it was for the best, he could have never kept her confined there with them, since her spirit was like his, free and limitless.  
-So good luck on all you travels- he told her.  
Elisabeth looked at him, they stared into each other’s eyes for a moment.  
Then he stretched his left arm with the fist forward.  
Elisabeth immediately realized, none of them was good at goodbyes.  
So she did the same with her right arm, hitting her father’s.  
So he raised his eyebrows and looked at her, with the other hand she waved him not to say anything.  
Goal observed them in confusion, but didn’t say a thing.  
-I’ll be back- said the young girl.  
-and we’ll be here waiting- answered her father.  
The girl then ran toward Argus and Klaus, who were waiting for her.  
Tony and Cletus approached Rufus and Goal.  
-17 years fly way too fast- pointed out Tony.  
Goal smiled, there was no greater joy for a parent then seeing your kid going his own way.  
   
-I want the front sit, that’s my place- said Elisabeth.  
-I’m bigger, I’ll be in the front- retorted Klaus.  
-we’re the same age, you’re just taller- she answered back.  
-hei hei, don’t bicker, draw- scolded them Argus, who was already in.  
   
-I wonder how he turned a rocking chair into a car- exclaimed Cletus touching his chin.  
Rufus held a laugh. It was like watching a remote past.  
However, in that moment Cletus was hit by spare wheel. Rufus burst into laughs, the wheel hit the wall behind them and bounced on his back, making him fall on the floor next to his brother.  
Goal and Tony shook their heads, resigned.  
   
-What did my father mean?- wondered a confused Klaus.  
-Didn’t we need that wheel?- asked Ellie when Argus was getting back into the car.  
-we’ll get another- he harshly answered when he was driving again.  
The car was different, it was a SUV again but much bigger and larger.  
Of course Elisabeth lost the draw, too bad, she sat on top of the seats to be higher.  
-Elisabeth, if you fall I won’t stop to get you- recommended her Argus.  
In the end, with one last look at their parents, Argus started the engine and they left.  
   
Cletus and Rufus stood up massaging their backs.  
-I don’t know whether I’ll miss him- said Cletus, a smirk of pain on his face.  
-Listen, Cletus- said Rufus approaching him, catching his attention.  
There were a few moments of silence, then Cletus jumped, realizing the intentions of Rufus, who was looking at him maliciously.  
-Why did Argus bring Ellie to you this morning, too?- continued the brother with an inquisitional tone.  
Cletus started to shiver and he giggled.  
-Why don’t we discuss it in front of a cold beer?-  
   
-Alright, but I want to know now!- exclaimed Klaus.  
Elisabeth looked at him, he turned toward her, the wind ruffling both their hair.  
-What happened that day, what took you so long?- he asked her.  
Elisabeth looked at Argus with a sneer.  
-C’mon, tell him, put him out of his misery- he told her without looking away from the road.  
-Let’s just say I needed time for myself and for the trainings-  
The boy didn’t understand.  
-and then there was an accident-  
The girl smiled with amusement, then took off her right glove.  
The car jolted because of Klaus’ bewilderment.  
-You have a mechanical arm too?!?!- he said, astonished.  
Elisabeth proudly nodded.  
-It took me this long because…- Ellie stopped, almost embarrassed –the recovery was slow, then the surgery, the rehab and I needed to learn how to move it properly- she said, making a fist.  
Argus smiled remembering those days.  
-I want one too- whispered Klaus in the end.  
-Right or left?- said Argus, he looked at him –I can make your wish come true-  
The boy put his hands ahead.  
-I was just kidding- he said.  
-Rather, tell me what you’ve been up to those months. You still have to tell me about that scar- asked Ellie then.  
Klaus touched the skin next to the injury.  
-It’s a long story- he said and hinted at a smile due to the memory.  
-We’ve plenty of time!- exclaimed the girl –I have so much to tell you, did you know I am an apprentice mechanic?- she proudly continued.  
-WHAT? You?!- said her friend.  
Elisabeth giggled.  
Meanwhile, the car was speeding along the meadow, surrounded by green fields and long rivers, headed to new horizons.  
   
-I gave a look to Ellie’s prosthesis yesterday…-  
Rufus slipped on a chair, then he smiled.  
-I have to admit it was built pretty well- continued his brother with a hint of despise in his voice.  
Then he grabbed some papers from the table, there was the drawing of an arm on them.  
-However, I added a few adjustments- he snickered with satisfaction.  
-I think we’ll hear about that, won’t we?- exclaimed then Rufus, who was sitting with the arms crossed behind his head.  
Cletus stared at him.  
-About their adventures-  
   
That day, Elisabeth channel an incredible amount of power in her arm in order to reduce the explosion to its minimum, when it exploded, though, she couldn’t resist the high pressure, Flyp was a truly formidable weapon and someday she would have been able to control it.  
Argus escaped with one of the shuttles that Ulysses used to reach Krem, bringing the dying girl to Catlin, where they saved her life with the help of Siri and doctor Cauli and installed the mechanical arm.  
The journey ahead of them was now long, many miles to travel and the cities all different, but together they would have overcome any difficulty.  
In Elisabeth’s mind there only were the infinite wonders she would have witnessed during those years.  
In fact years went by, news arrived in the remote Krem, where Elisabeth’s and her friends’ adventures were now a tale to tall younger ones during breaks.  
If you want to read them as well, you may enter a bookstore or find them on a shelter in any Deponian house. The one thing you need to do is grab a book titled “A wonderful world”, by Elisabeth Hopper.


End file.
